The Bet
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Edward's forced to be Roy's slave for a month and he has to follow every order he's given. Not good considering Roy's massive crush on the young Fullmetal Alchemist. Rated M for anything that could come under an M category
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Roy and Ed would be having lots of yaoi scenes in every episode.

I do, though, own this story.

Take requests for any genre for Ouran High School Host Club, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and Fullmetal Alchemist

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who're you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?!?!" Edward Elric yelled at his superior officer, Roy Mustang after being called 'short' again.

"Calm down, Fullmetal," Roy replied calmly. "Tell you what. If you can keep from responding, violently or not, when called short for 2 hours, I'll give you one week's vacation."

"And if you win?" Edward asked.

"You have to be my slave for a month," Roy said, holding out a hand.

Edward looked at his hand, then at Roy's before firmly gripping it. "Deal!" Edward agreed, shaking Roy's hand.

"The bet starts now, shrimp," Roy said, smirking as Edward's hands clenched at his sides.

"Yes, sir," Edward hissed through clenched teeth as every insult he could think of swirled around in his head.

The next 1 hour and 59 minutes were pure torture for Edward. Roy used every chance he got to call Edward short, apparently enjoying each reaction he got.

"Only 1 minute left," Edward thought as he looked at the clock. "Then this smug bastard will have to give me a week's vacation." His grin widened as the seconds ticked away.

Suddenly, Havoc came in, his arms loaded with papers. He nearly ran over Edward as he set the papers on Roy's desk. "Sorry, chief, you're so short I couldn't see you," Havoc apologized.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?!!?" Edward yelled at Havoc, releasing all of his pent up anger.

"You lose, Fullmetal," Roy said smugly as their bet ended. Edward just looked at him, confused. "I never said you couldn't react to only me. I'll expect you at my house tomorrow morning at 8 a.m."

Edward looked like he wanted to say something, but stomped out of the office, muttering something about "that damn Colonel Bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Plz comment and rate!!!!!

Flames are for pyros like me, not stories like this!!1


	2. Day One

Still don't own any Fullmetal Alchemist! Sad, I know. Oh, and I forgot to add in chapter 1, I've made Edward about 17 years old and Roy about 25.

Comment and rate PLEASE!!!!!!!

Remember, flames are for pyros and Roy Mustang, not this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Al," Edward called as he started to pack his suitcase, "can you help me?"

"What do you need, brother?" Alphonse asked as he walked into Edward's room.

"Did you take my black jeans?"

"Yeah, you wore them for 3 days straight. They needed to be washed." Alphonse reached into Edward's closet, tossing them to said blond before he closed his suitcase and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Al," Edward said. "I'll see you as soon as I can." Alphonse nodded and watched as Edward started walking away from their dorm room.

After walked for about 10 minutes, Edward finally came up on Roy's house. "What time is it?" Edward thought, checking his pocketwatch. "7:00 a.m. Well, he won't mind if I'm an hour early." Grinning evilly to himself, Edward knocked once on the door.

Inside, Roy wasn't even awake when Edward had knocked. "Couldn't have waited until 8:00," he muttered, running a hand through his messy black hair. Stumbling downstairs, Roy opened the door to a smirking Edward.

"It looks like I caught you in bed, Mustang," Edward smirked as he looked Roy up and down. "Nice p.j.'s, by the way."

Roy looked down at himself and realized that he never put a shirt on when he got out of bed, so he was only wearing his loose blue pajama bottoms. Grabbing a white T-shirt from the ground near the door, Roy pulled it on as Edward walked in. "Why are you here so damn early?" he asked.

Edward shrugged and started to head upstairs. "Where am I staying?" he asked.

"Second door to the right," Roy called back, stifling a yawn as he headed upstairs as well.

Edward walked into the room Roy had said and looked around at the mess. There were boxes covering every inch of the floor except where a bed sat in the middle.

"Fullmetal, come here," Roy called from the hallway. Edward walked out to see Roy in his military uniform, a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Yeah?" Edward asked, taking the paper Roy had handed him.

"I forgot to mention something," Roy said as he headed for the front door. "As my slave, you will be expected to follow all of my orders no matter what they are. If not, you will be punished. Now while I'm at work, I'll expect you to finish that list."

"Yes, sir," Edward muttered as he looked over the list. He read if over two more times, not even noticing as Roy walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.

_Fullmetal-_

_While I'm gone, I'll expect you to finish everything listed below._

_-Clean up around the house_

_-Do the laundry_

_-Have dinner ready by the time I get back_

_Remember, if they all aren't done completely and well by tonight, you'll be punished._

_-Roy Mustang_

"He'll probably be home at about 6, so I'd better get started," Edward muttered, heading into Roy's room. Opening the closet, Edward was quickly buried in piles of dirty shirts, pants, and boxers. "Air!" Edward cried out, digging himself out as quickly as he could, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

Panting, Edward leaned against the wall as he calmed down. "Never do that again," Edward said to himself as he started separating Roy's clothes. As he put the whites in the washing machine, he failed to notice a bright red shirt mixed in with the clothes. When Edward took them out of the washer, he saw that everything was a pale pink, save for one red shirt. "Damn it!" Edward cursed. "He's going to kill me!"

"Fullmetal?" Roy called as he walked into the house after work.

"Mustang," Edward said cheerfully as he walked up to Roy. "I did everything you told me to do."

"What did you do, Ed?" Roy asked, not trusting Edward's cheerful attitude.

"And I made spaghetti for dinner," Edward continued. "With wine and bread and—"

"What did you do, Ed?" Roy asked again. Edward looked down and muttered something Roy couldn't understand. "Ed…"

"I accidentally mixed up your laundry," Edward admitted. He pointed toward Roy's room, avoiding any eye contact with Roy. Roy raised an eyebrow, but headed for his room, motioning for Edward to follow.

Looking at his bed, Roy saw a pile of shirts and boxers, all a pale pink color. "Edward," Roy said, turning to face Edward, "what did I say would happen if you didn't follow my instructions exactly?"

Edward bit down on his lower lip and looked down again, not responding.

"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you, Ed," Roy said, grabbing Edward's arm and heading to Edward's room. Gently pushing him in, Roy closed the door. "Stay in here until morning with no dinner," Roy ordered from behind the door. "Good night."

As Roy walked away, part of him felt like he was being too mean to Edward, while another part wanted to do something much worse. Shaking his head to clear the mental images that had popped up, Roy quickly ate his dinner Edward had made, then headed off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Day Two

Still don't own Fullmetal…so sleepy…tired…comment…thank…you…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Edward woke up, light was streaming into his room, illuminating everything. "Roy?" Edward asked as he opened his door. "Roy?" When no one answered, Edward headed downstairs, hoping to make breakfast before Roy woke up.

When Roy woke up, the smell of food was all around his room. Changing into a crimson button-down shirt and black slacks, Roy headed downstairs to the kitchen. He looked in and saw Edward facing away from him as he tried to reach something on a high shelf. Roy had never seen Edward in normal clothes, so he stared at the black turtleneck and black jeans he wore for a second. He smirked as Edward grabbed what he need and did a little victory dance around the kitchen.

"Having fun, are we?" Roy asked as Edward turned to see him, enjoying the blush he got in response.

"I made you breakfast," Edward said, pointing to a stack of pancakes on the counter. "I'm gonna take a shower when you eat."

"Fullmetal," Roy said as Edward started to walk upstairs, "I left clothes for you in the bathroom. Change into those when you get out." Edward nodded and headed up to the bathroom, eating a piece of toast on the way up.

When he got to the bathroom, Edward quickly stripped and took a quick 5-minute shower.

"MUSTANG!!!" Roy heard Edward yell before he heard shaky footsteps coming toward him. "What the hell did you do to my clothes?!?!"

Roy looked up and smirked at Edward who now stood in front of him. Edward now wore a short-sleeved black maid's dress with a very short skirt, black stockings, short black high-heeled boots, and a red apron, a red maid's cap in his hand. "This is you new outfit, Fullmetal," Roy replied calmly. "Now, come here."

Reluctantly, Edward stood in front of Roy and silently hissed as he tied his hair up in pigtails and pinned the red maid's cap on. "Where are all my clothes?" Edward hissed again as Roy took a step back to look Edward over.

"I have them," Roy replied before he pushed a strand of hair out of Edward's face.

Edward mumbled something under his breath, but went over to wash Roy's dishes. Before he got started though, he dropped the towel he was going to use. As he bent down to grab it, he gave Roy a nice view of the black underwear he wore under the skirt.

"Perfect," Roy thought as Edward straightened up. Suddenly, someone knocked quickly on the door. "Go answer it," Roy ordered, pointing at the door.

Edward walked with slow, shaky steps to the door, opening it to see Riza standing in front of him. "Edward?" she asked, eyes widening slightly.

Edward's face turned as red as he apron and he spun around and walked as fast as he could away from the door. "Where do you think you're going, Ed?" Roy asked, picking him up bridal-style before he got too far.

"Put me down!" Edward yelled at him, struggling to get down.

"Edward, be quiet and stay still or I'll have to punish you again," Roy warned as he walked back out to Riza.

"Sir, what's going on?" Riza asked, her gaze going from Edward who was still in Roy's arms, up to Roy's face.

"You don't want to know," Edward muttered, grabbing onto Roy's neck as Roy got a better grip on him.

"I'll explain later, Lieutenant," Roy said. "Why are you here?"

"You forgot your coat at Headquarters," Riza replied, holding it out. Edward grabbed it since Roy's hands were full. "See you tomorrow, sir," Riza said, saluting before she left, not looking back.

"Can you put me down, now?" Edward asked as Roy kicked the door shut. Roy nodded slightly and set Edward down, watching as Edward fell back against him as he tripped.

"Finish cleaning up the house, then wake me up if I fell asleep," Roy ordered, picking up a book and sitting down on a comfy chair.

"Lazy bastard," Edward thought, grabbing the rag and feather duster Roy told him to use. He cleaned only what he could reach, mainly low shelves and mantles. He started to put his cleaning stuff away when he noticed a cobweb in the corner above Roy's chair. Roy was obviously asleep, his book on the table beside him. Edward didn't particularly want to be punished again, but he didn't want to wake Roy up yet either.

Taking in a deep breath, Edward climbed over Roy onto the chair until his waist was level with Roy's face. Reaching forward as far as he could, Edward quickly cleaned away the cobweb, silently celebrating in his head. He started to climb down when Roy's arms wrapped around his waist in his sleep, pulling Edward down on top of Roy. "Great," Edward muttered, trying to slip out.

"Edward…" Roy breathed in his sleep. Edward looked down at him in shock when he heard his name pass Roy's lips.

"What the hell is he dreaming about?" Edward thought. His fears were confirmed when Roy's hand snaked up under his skirt, skimming over his hardening erection. He clamped a hand over his mouth to surpass a moan as Roy's hand kept searching, barely touching sensitive skin around Edward's abdomen. "Roy!" Edward yelled, half-wanting to know what would happen in Roy knew what he was doing.

Roy's eyes snapped open and he pushed Edward off him, standing up. "What were you doing, Edward?!" he demanded as Edward stood up.

"Me?! You were the one who molested me in your sleep!" Edward yelled back, straightening out his skirt.

"Well, what were you doing on top of me?!"

"Cleaning up like you ordered!" Edward's face was a nice shade of pink and Roy couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

"Edward," Roy said, reaching out a hand to him. Edward took one look at that hand and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Clapping, Edward placed his hands on the wall to make the bathroom sound-proof.

"Damn it!" he cried out, slamming his fist against the wall. "How could I get turned on by a bastard like him?!" He pulled down his underwear and pulled up his skirt as he sat down on the toilet. Wrapping his flesh hand around his length, he slowly began to stroke himself. Edward threw his head back and moaned, imagining that it was Roy stroking him and not his own hand. "Roy!!" Edward cried out as he came all over the wall. Breathing heavily, Edward pulled his underwear back up and cleaned off the wall.

Walking out of the bathroom, Edward tripped in his boots over the box that was right in front of the bathroom door. "What the—?" Edward thought as he opened the small envelope that rested on top of the box.

_Fullmetal-_

_Inside are all your outfits for this week. They should all be labeled. If you do not wear them, you will be punished._

_-Roy Mustang_

Edward pried open the box and stared open-mouthed at its contents. The first couple of outfits were maid's outfits like the one he was currently wearing only they each came with instructions on how to fix his hair and either a dark blue, gold, or silver apron and cap. The fourth outfit was a black button-down shirt with grey slacks and, much to Edward's liking, boxers. The fifth and sixth outfits were variations of the fourth in red and blue. The final outfit looked the most comfortable to Edward. It was a black T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Grinning, Edward pulled the box into his room and headed downstairs as quietly as he could.

He snuck through the living room when he noticed Roy was asleep again. Slipped his boots off so he could move quickly and quietly, Edward grabbed enough stuff to make Roy a decent dinner. Unfortunately, with all their yelling, they both had missed lunch. Moving as quickly as he could, Edward fixed up a plate of steak for Roy, making himself a sandwich as well. Placing Roy's dinner and a glass of wine on the table, Edward went out to wake Roy.

"Roy?" Edward asked, gently shaking the man's shoulder. "Roy, wake up. I made dinner." Roy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly as he saw Edward. Stretching as he stood up, Roy took Edward's arm and brought him back to the kitchen. "Anything else, sir?" Edward asked as Roy sat down to eat.

"No, you did well," Roy replied, taking a bite of his food. "When did you do this?"

"Just now," Edward answered. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. If you want to punish me, I guess I deserve it." He stayed quiet as Roy walked over to him and lifted his chin. What Roy did next surprised Edward beyond all belief. Roy leaned down to him and softly pressed his lips to Edward's. When Roy pulled away after a few seconds, Edward blushed a dark pink.

Edward grabbed his boots from the floor and ran upstairs, locking himself in his room. He gently touched his lips, still feeling Roy's on them. He quickly stripped and pulled on the pair of boxers Roy had left him to sleep in. "Why did he do that?" Edward thought before he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember to review!!!!!!! And also, there will be a survey in the next chapter, so answer it in the reviews for chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Day Three

Blah…don't own FMA…own this story…ROY/ED RULES…review…PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Edward woke up the next morning, he put on the maid's outfit with the dark blue apron, braiding his hair in 2 braids before pinning the dark blue maid's cap on. Walking downstairs, Edward saw Roy standing at the bottom of the staircase, all ready to go to work. "You look like you've gotten used to these outfits," Roy noticed.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, handing Roy his coat and holding the front door open for him. "Yeah, right!" he screamed in his head. "First, you stuff me in slutty outfits, then you kiss me! I'm only doing this because I'm forced to! As soon as my 30 days are up, you're dead!!"

"Come on," Roy ordered, pulling Edward outside to the waiting car.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed, staring at the open car door. "If anyone sees me like this, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Edward," Roy warned, looking down at the boy, "would you like to be punished again?"

"No, sir," Edward replied, reluctantly getting into the car and sitting as far away from Roy as he could. "Am I just gonna stay in your office?" Edward asked as they neared Central Command.

"Maybe," Roy replied as the car came to a stop. "It depends on your attitude."

Edward gulped as Roy helped him out of the car, knowing that if someone called him short, it would be all over.

"Hey, Colonel," Havoc greeted as Roy walked into his office. He stared at Edward when he saw him, his cigarette threatening to fall out of his mouth. "Who's she?"

"Say that again and you'll wish I was a girl," Edward hissed, his hand clenched into a fist, making Havoc step back a little.

"Fullmetal, take these to Hughes," Roy ordered, handing Edward a small stack of papers.

"But—" Edward started to protest. Roy raised an eyebrow at him and Edward quickly took the papers. "Yes, sir." He walked out of Roy's office and Roy couldn't help but stare after him before Riza walked in.

"Sir, I don't know what your infatuation with Edward Elric is, but you still have work to get done," she said, setting a stack of papers on Roy's desk. "These all need your signature on them by noon, if you don't mind." Roy nodded and Riza saluted quickly before taking Havoc and closing the door, leaving Roy alone in his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was walking back to Roy's office when he was pulled into an empty office, the door closing behind him. H looked up at the people around him and saw Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. "Hey, Edward," Breda said. "What's up with you and Roy?"

"I lost a bet with Roy and have to be his slave for a month," Edward explained, reaching to open the door. "Unfortunately, that means I have to follow all his orders or get punished."

"Punished?" Fuery asked. "What do you mean?"

"So far, it's only been I've had to stay in my room until morning with nothing to eat," Edward replied, cursing under his breath as he dropped the papers Hughes needed given to Roy. Completely forgetting that he was wearing a skirt, and a short one at that, Edward leaned down to pick them up, giving Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman a nice view of what was underneath the skirt.

"I think I know a punishment that Roy's probably thinking of using," Havoc thought as Edward stood back up and walked toward Roy's office, grabbing a tissue to stop the nosebleed he now had.

"Mustang?" Edward asked as he opened the door to Roy's office. Roy was asleep at his desk, a pen in his hand and his head resting on a stack of papers. "I could just wake him up, or I can get him back for making me wear a dress," Edward thought, grabbing a permanent marker from the desk. "What to do…"

Edward quickly uncapped the marker and gently lifted Roy's head up so he could write on it. As cleanly and quickly as he could, Edward drew 3 dark black lines from Roy's nose to the middle of his cheek on both sides of his face. He put the marker back on the desk and took a few steps back as Roy started to wake up.

"Fullmetal…" Roy said, yawning. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to find out how heavy a sleeper you are," Edward said smugly, crossing his arms in triumph. Roy looked confused for a minute, then ran off to the bathroom.

"EDWARD!!!" Everyone stayed out of the halls as Roy raced back to his office, furious at Edward.

"Yes?" Edward asked as Roy slammed and locked the door, locking both of them in Roy's office. When he saw the look on Roy's face, his grin widened. "Why, Colonel, what happened to your face?"

"Are you trying to get punished?!" Roy demanded, grabbing Edward's arm. "Because when I'm through with you, you won't ever want to mess up again!!" Roy could see fear in Edward's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with his usual cockiness.

"What are you gonna do now?" Edward smirked. "Send me to my room without dinner again? Come on—you must have something better than th—" Roy slapped a hand over Edward's mouth to cut him off, using his other hand to restrain the boy's wrists.

"I was planning to give you your clothes back, but you don't deserve them yet, so I'll just use your belt," Roy growled, reaching under his desk and pulling out Edward's belt. Roy quickly wrapped the belt around Edward's wrists and picked him up, ignoring his protests. "Edward, stop talking or I'll force you to stop," Roy threatened, walking out of his office.

"Sir, where are you going?" Riza asked when they passed her.

"Home," Roy replied. "I'll bring my work back tomorrow."

"What about the reports you need to sign?!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant, they're on my desk. I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Roy left Central Command, Edward still tied up in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward," Roy said as he opened the door to his house, "if I let you go, will you stand still in front of me?"

"Yes, sir," Edward muttered. Roy set him down and untied his wrists, hooking the belt over a coat hook.

"Edward, what you did was unacceptable," Roy scolded, staring at the boy in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

"You will be punished for this."

"Yes, sir."

"For 2 days, you will do what I say and only what I say."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, got to your room and stay there until tomorrow when I come to get you."

"Yes, sir." Edward turned around and walked upstairs, wondering how long the whiskers he'd drawn would last. "Huh?" Edward thought as he opened the door to his room. A small tray with a sandwich and a glass of water sat on his bed next to a couple books and a pair of black pajama pants. "When did he—?" His stomach interrupted him as I reminded him that he had skipped both breakfast and lunch. Quickly changing into the boxers and pants Roy left him, Edward grabbed the sandwich as he pulled out his braids, his hair freely falling over his shoulders. Lying back on the bed with the sandwich and a book, Edward quickly found the hours whizzing by. Soon after he had finished his last book, Edward was asleep.

Before he went to his room, Roy quietly opened the door to Edward's room. Luckily for Roy, Edward was one of the 'won't wake up until you call him short' sleepers. As he looked at the boy, a smile snaked its way onto his face. Roy wanted nothing more than to go over and take advantage of him, but restrained himself from doing so. The hand that rested on his stomach as it slowly rose and fell; the golden hair forming a halo around his head; the mouth slightly open as he slept.

"Soon, Fullmetal," Roy thought as he closed Edward's door. "Soon, you will be mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SURVEY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**In the next couple chapters or so, I will be writing a lemon so please send in your reply to his survey in your review.**

**-Threesome**

**-Bondage**

**-Other (please name)**

**-None**

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!


	5. Day Four

Thanks for whoever replied to my survey!

Mainly:

**-****Nikkie23534**

-**Shae Lucas**

-**crystalxedward(fmafan) ()**

**-Emelee ()**

**-111r1ch black l0ver uk1sh111**

**-Oriel Kurosaki**

Keep taking the survey please!!!!!!!!!

And remember, whoever reviews gets CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Roy went to check on Edward and saw that he was still asleep. Walking over to the bed, Roy picked him up bridal-style, trying not to wake him up. Walking downstairs, Roy very gently propped Edward up in a chair just as he began to wake up.

"R-Roy?" Edward asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning?"

"Yes, my dear Fullmetal," Roy replied, looking at the cat whiskers Edward had drawn on his face in a mirror. They hadn't changed overnight at all and didn't come off with soap and water. "Now if you'll be so kind to make my breakfast. Eggs and toast with coffee, black."

"Yes, sir," Edward muttered, yawning as he stood up and walked over to the fridge. Roy couldn't help but watch as Edward bent down to get the eggs that were on the bottom shelf.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Edward asked as he turned around and caught Roy staring at him.

"You," Roy replied, standing up and taking the eggs from Edward's hands as he closed the door to the fridge.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Edward stuttered, taking a small step back.

"Edward, stand in front of me and stay still," Roy ordered, setting the eggs on the counter. Edward hesitated a little, but took a step forward and looked up at Roy, a spike of fear in his golden eyes.

"Yes, sir?" Edward asked softly.

"Fullmetal, from now on, you are to call me 'master,'" Roy told him, running a hand through the boy's soft golden hair.

"Yes, master," Edward corrected himself. His breath hitched slightly as Roy lifted his chin and ran a finger over his cheek. "R-Roy? W-What are you d-doing?"

"Keep quiet," Roy ordered, walking Edward back until he was pinned against the table. He set Edward up on the table and leaned his face closer.

"Wh—" Roy cut Edward off as he pressed his lips to the boys'. He slowly snaked his hand up Edward's chest and gently skimmed over a nipple. Edward gasped into the kiss Roy was giving him and Roy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the unsuspecting boy's mouth. Edward didn't move a muscle as Roy mapped out every inch of his mouth with his tongue then finally pulled away.

"What do you say now, Fullmetal?" Roy asked teasingly, grinning as Edward's face grew bright red. "Go get dressed," he said when he never got a response. Edward nodded frantically and practically flew up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What was he doing?!" Edward thought as he reached into his box of clothes and pulled out the black T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Reaching down under all his clothes, he also grabbed the black sneakers and socks. "He can't be doing this because he…No! He can't love me!"

Ignoring his common sense, Edward headed out of his room as soon as he had changed and went downstairs. "Fullmetal, come here," Roy ordered from his study. Taking a deep breath, Edward walked in and saw Roy sitting at a desk, piles of books surrounding him.

"Yes, master?" Edward asked, his voice wavering a little.

"Put these books back in their places," Roy replied, waving a hand at the numerous piles of books around him. "I have work to do."

Edward nodded once and picked up a couple books, checking the titles to make sure where Roy wanted them.

"Ed, why are you wearing that?" Roy asked, noticing what Edward was wearing. "You were supposed to wear the outfit I assigned you."

"Yeah, but I couldn't find it," Edward replied, climbing up a couple shelves to put a book back in its place. "There were so many damn boxes in that room, it was hard to find anything."

Roy smirked at Edward's swearing, amazed that he'd do that when Roy had the power to punish him any way he wanted. "Well, find it by tomorrow because I will be expecting you to be wearing what I assigned you," Roy said, turning back to the reports he was supposed to look over.

"In your dreams, bastard," Edward thought, shoving another book back in the shelf.

After about 4 hours of working, Edward still had at least 30 books left to shelve while Roy was just sitting at his desk watching him. He couldn't help but notice that the shirt Edward was wearing was a little short for him and he was amazed. He didn't mind it as much though when it rode up on Edward, showing the lower part of his back and the lower half of his stomach. He crossed his legs to hide his growing erection as Edward turned back toward him to grab more books from the ground.

"You okay?" Edward asked when he noticed Roy staring at him. "You look kinda spaced."

Roy shook his head to clear it, then got up. "Keep working, then come find. I'll give you a list of things to get," he said.

"'Kay," Edward said, picking up another book.

"Fullmetal…" Roy warned.

"Yes, master," Edward corrected himself, bowing every so slightly before returning to his work.

Roy smirked and headed for the kitchen to make some lunch. He was quite content with the power he held over the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. He would make Edward scream his name; make him beg on his hands and knees. Grinning evilly at his plans, Roy quickly made himself some lunch, then went up to his room.

"Finally," Edward muttered as he placed the last book in its place. "Done." Walking out of Roy's study, Edward headed upstairs when he couldn't find Roy. Walking into Roy's room, Edward found him flipping through an address book, an empty tray near the end of his bed.

Roy looked up as Edward walked in and held out a list. "I have a date tonight, so everything you'll need is on that list. You'll be expected to cook, serve, and clean tonight," he said.

"Yes, master," Edward replied, feeling a pang of jealousy. He quickly dismissed it as he grabbed the money Roy left him and slipped on a black sweatshirt, heading out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I jealous of Roy's date?" Edward thought as he headed back to Roy's house, arms full of bags. He stopped at a payphone and dialed the number of his dorm room.

"Hello?" Alphonse's voice asked over the phone.

"Hey, Al," Edward said. "Listen, I have a question for you. What does it mean if someone kisses you and you want them to do it again?"

"Brother, I think you're in love," Alphonse stated softly. "It's not with the Colonel, is it?"

"I don't know, Al. Thanks, anyway. I'll try to get out to see you soon."

"Bye, Ed."

As Edward hung up the phone, he wondered if he really did love Roy.

"Mustang?" Edward called as he headed into Roy's house, kicking the door shut behind him. "Mustang, you here?" When he didn't get an answer, Edward headed into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

"Fullmetal?" Roy called as he walked into the house a couple hours later, a tall brunette on his arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward asked, walking out the kitchen and toward Roy, the towel he'd been using thrown over his shoulder. "Master," he added quickly as Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I had to pick up the lovely Miss Diane for our date," Roy replied, smiling at the woman hanging on his arm. "Is dinner ready for us?"

"Yes, master," Edward muttered, walking toward the dining room. He held out Diane's chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down. Walking back to the kitchen, Edward grabbed the dinner he had made for herself, hopped up on the counter, and started eating.

"You sure have got him trained well," Diane said, taking a drink of her wine.

"Thank you, Diane," Roy replied, smiling at her. "He's not as trained as I'd like him to be, but I'm sure that will change very soon." Looking over toward the kitchen, he smirked slightly. "Soon, Fullmetal," he thought, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Edward!" Edward practically fell off the counter when Roy called his name. Walking quickly toward the dining room, he found Roy and Diane standing together with their coats on. "I'm taking Miss Diane home, so I'll expect everything cleaned up, put away, and you waiting for me," Roy said.

"Yes, master," Edward replied, picking up all the dishes as Roy and Diane headed out the door. "Why am I so jealous of her?" Edward thought as he started to wash the dishes. "I can't be in love with Roy, can I? No, that bastard has done absolutely nothing to make me love him!"

"Damn it!" Edward cursed, accidentally sending water flying all over his shirt. "I better set this out to dry," he thought, stripping off his shirt and draping it over a chair, tossing the towel over his bare shoulder.

Once all the dishes were done and put away, Edward heard the front door slam and raced out to find Roy putting his coat away. "Are all the dishes done?" Roy asked.

"Yes, master," Edward replied.

Roy nodded slightly and turned to face Edward. He grabbed the towel off the boy's shoulder and wiped away the spot of soap he had on his face, tossing the towel in the laundry when he was done. "Ed, where's your shirt?" Roy asked as he looked at Edward with lust-filled eyes.

"Well, it got wet, so I had to take it off and—"

"Go to your room and stay there," Roy ordered, interrupting Edward before he could finish.

Edward stared at him for a second, but mumbled a quiet, "Yes, master," and headed up to his room. Roy stared after him for a minute, then went to get Edward's wet shirt.

Tomorrow, Edward would scream his name and beg for more…and Roy knew just how to do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I couldn't get this out soon enough. I failed a test and my mom banned me from the computer.

KEEP ANSWERING MY SURVEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BTW: For all those people who think that I stole this story from MissGlycerine, I didn't!! I wrote this story like a year or two ago and just started posting it a couple of weeks ago!!! SO CALM DOWN!! I AM SO NOT PLAGERIZING!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK U!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


	6. Day Five

**Me: Welcome to Day Five of "The Bet", better known as EDWARD'S TORTURE!!!!!**

**Edward: Hey!!**

**Me: Face it, Ed, this is torture for u.**

**Roy: Not for me it isn't.**

**Me: No duh, ur the 1 who gets to make out ****and**** have sex with the shrimp.**

**Edward: I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: R 2 **

**Edward: Damn writer…**

**Me: Thank u, now u and Roy go on and play.**

**Roy: U thinking what I'm thinking of playing, Ed?**

**Edward: Oh, yeah. GET HER!!!!!! (both glomp me)**

**Me: REVIEW!!!!!! IT'S THE ONLY WAY U CAN SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!!!!!!!!!! Not that I mind this happening though…Oh, well…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Roy woke up, he didn't smell anything cooking, so he guessed that Edward was still asleep. "Ed?" Roy asked as he opened the door to Edward's room. He stared at what was in front of him, mouth open wide. Edward stood in front of him in only the maid's boots, stockings, and underwear, the black dress in his hands.

"Roy!" Edward yelled, quickly jerking the dress over his head. "Get out!!"

Roy stared for a few more minutes, then left the room and headed downstairs. A few minutes later, Edward walking into the kitchen, this time with the silver maid outfit on, his face still a light pink. "Good morning, Fullmetal," Roy said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Master," Edward mumbled, avoiding any eye contact with Roy.

"Edward, look at me," Roy ordered, setting down his coffee and looking straight at Edward. He looked up, but didn't move and said nothing. "Come here," Roy ordered again, motioning with a finger.

Edward hesitated slightly, but walked up to Roy. "Yes?" Edward asked.

"Yes what?" Roy asked back.

"Yes, bastard," Edward smirked, his usual cockiness showing itself again.

"Fullmetal…"

"Don't care what you do, you're a shit-faced bastard colonel and you always will be." Sticking his tongue out at Roy, Edward turned and raced back upstairs, slamming the door to his room shut behind him. Edward grabbed the black slacks and crimson button-down shirt from his bed and tore the maid's outfit off, pulling the other clothes off.

"Edward!" Roy called from outside the room. "Get out here, now!"

Still smirking, Edward walked out of his room only to be grabbed and pulled into Roy's room. "Fullmetal…" Roy hissed, tightening his grip on Edward's flesh arm. Edward winced slightly at his grip.

"Yes, _master_?" Edward asked, sarcasm in every word.

That did it. Roy brought his hand up and slapped Edward across the face, leaving the boy shocked and slightly teary. "Go to your room," Roy ordered, pushing Edward to the door. "No lunch. No dinner. Only come out when I come and get you. If you don't want to be punished again today, you will follow my orders."

Nodding once, Edward started heading to his room when Roy pulled him back. "What do you say, pet?" Roy asked, looking down at the blonde.

"Yes, master," Edward replied softly before running to his room again. Placing a hand on his cheek, Edward leaned back against the wall, surprised that Roy had actually done that. Going over to his bed, he sat down and stared at the floor, his hand still on his cheek.

"Why doesn't he listen to me?" Roy thought as he laid down in his own room. Still frustrated, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy opened his eyes when he felt a weight on him and saw Edward in boxers and one of his shirts straddling this hips. "Ed, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly. "I thought I told you to stay in your room." He tried to get up, but Edward claimed his mouth, gently biting Roy's lower lip, hoping to gain entrance. When he didn't, Edward slowly opened his mouth, allowing Roy to do anything he wanted to do with his tongue.

Smirking into the kiss, Roy pulled his tongue out of Edward's mouth and grabbed the boys' wrists, roughly flipping them over so Roy was on top. Leaning down to claim Edward's mouth again, his fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, tearing it off and throwing it on the floor. After tearing his boxers off, Roy had a completely willing and naked Edward under him.

As Edward reached up to unbutton Roy's pajama shirt, Roy leaned down and began to kiss along his neck. At one point, as Edward was on the last button, Roy bit down on a patch of skin, causing Edward to arch up into him. Lightly licking the abused area, Roy leaned back and slipped off his shirt the rest of the way, admiring the purplish mark he'd left. His fingers worked their way to one of Edward's nipples and tweaked it into hardness, doing the same with the other.

"Roy…" Edward moaned, trying to get Roy to pay attention to the most sensitive part of his body.

"Not yet, Edward," Roy scolded, pulling his boxers off and tossing them in the corner. Edward's eyes widened and he licked his lips as he saw Roy's member standing tall for him. Roy quickly got off of Edward and knelt in front of him. Edward quickly got down on his hands and knees and enveloped Roy's member in his small, hot mouth.

"Edward…" Roy moaned, tossing his head back as Edward began to bob his head up and down. He involuntarily thrust up into Edward's mouth, tangling his fingers in the blond's hair. When Edward started humming, Roy completely lost it. He came with a throaty scream, spilling his hot seed down Edward's throat. The boy milked him completely dry, then drew away, grinning at Roy.

"My turn," he smirked, laying down in front of Roy. Roy started to go down on Edward when a loud buzzing started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy's eyes snapped open when he heard his alarm clock going off. Looking over beside him, Roy only saw his pillow, not his blond pet he hoped was there. He got up and quickly stripped his pants and sheets, tossing them in the laundry for Edward to clean, hoping he wouldn't realize what was on them. He quickly replaced them both looking at the time and seeing that it was a little after 8 p.m.

Yawning, he walked downstairs to make himself a sandwich. "Edward?" he asked, seeing the blond sitting on the counter, a bowl of cereal in his hands. "Didn't I tell you to stay in your room without dinner?"

"Yes," Edward replied, taking a spoonful of cereal. "But I got hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day. You can't expect me to go a whole day without food."

"Go back to your room," Roy ordered, taking the bowl from Edward's hands. "Until morning, stay there and stay quiet."

"Yes, master," Edward muttered, hopping off the counter and walking out of the kitchen. Halfway out though, he turned back and grabbed the sandwich sitting on the counter, racing up to his room with his prize.

"I'll punish him later," Roy thought, making his own sandwich. After eating, he walked back up to his room and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was my first ever attempt at something like that…I feel kinda proud of myself. The next chapter will definitely have more yaoi in it because I got myself a second author for this story!! That's right folks! Kathy lee skyler has agreed to help me!! YAY FOR HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, 'till next time!! Remember, reviewing is the best thing you could do for the world today. ^_^


	7. Day Six part 1

**Me: And here we are with Day 6 with my new partner, Kathy lee skyler!!**

**Kathy: Well, you needed help, so how could I refuse? My stories can wait a few more days.**

**Roy: You're just stalling because you have a writer's bloc-ow!**

**(Roy gets hit on face with shoe)**

**Kathy: (nervous chuckle) I don't know what you're talking about…**

**Roy: …………………………**

**Kathy: Just go screw Ed or something!**

**Roy: Ok! ^_^ (leaves)**

**Me: (sigh) You know Ed's gonna hate us for that.**

**Kathy: Yeah, but it'll get Roy out of our hair for a while. **

**Me: True. Plus it's fun to watch. (evil smirk) Now let's get started…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nnnngh…"

Sunlight poured into the room, waking the sleeping blonde. He got up with much resentment and rubbed his eyes. Another day to put up with that damn bastard. Somehow today felt like it was going to be terrible.

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

"Hmmm…"

Sunlight poured into the room and awoke the raven haired man. He sat up and stretched. Another day to torture his violatable Edward. Somehow, today felt like it was going to be terrific.

Roy quickly got up and dressed in his military uniform. He didn't want to be late for work, after all. He walked downstairs to see that Edward was already making breakfast. And was also pleased that he was wearing his black and gold maid outfit as well, his hair hanging loose on his back.

Edward didn't seem to notice the colonel looking over him like a dog does to a juicy steak, and continued with flipping the eggs. He dropped the spatula in the process and cursing, he bent down to fetch it.

After hearing a thud, he turned to see the colonel collapsed on the floor.

"Colonel? What's wrong? And why is your nose bleeding?"

"N-Never mind that, Fullmetal. I'm leaving for work. You can finish the breakfast yourself. Clean the house as well when I'm gone."

Nodding, Edward turned back to his food and finished it as Roy walked out the door to go to work. Starting with the study, Edward cleaned the whole house up and down, finishing with washing the dishes and getting wet again.

As soon as Roy returned from work, he took great care to lock the front door. He briefly checked around and was satisfied to see a well clean house.

"Edward?" he called out.

Edward walked into the room, swearing and drying his hair with a towel. Roy noticed that his outfit was quite wet.

"What happened, Ed?"

His nipples showed through the fabric and the dress clung tightly around him. Roy swallowed.

"I got water all over me from washing dishes again. You've got a problem with your sink or something."

He could see the outlines on his thighs.

"I finished with almost all of the chores already."

Were his hips always that curvy?

"So I'm gonna go change."

Edward turned to leave, but his arm was caught by Roy.

"No."

The boy turned to look at him, confused.

"No? What do you mean 'no'? I'm cold and wet, you bastard."

_Bastard, eh?_

It was one thing to disobey him, but he was just disobeyed _and_ insulted. That did not sit well with him.

Roy grabbed his other arm and pulled him roughly to face him.

"May I remind you what position you are in?" Edward looked away and tugged at his arms for Roy to let go but the older man tightened his grip. "I OWN you."

When Edward didn't look up or reply, he shook him harshly, trying to get his attention.

"Do you understand what that means, Fullmetal?"

Edward turned to face him and Roy caught the rebellion in his eyes. Edward wasn't going to stay that way long if he had anything to say about it.

"Go to my room, Edward."

The colonel released him and waited for the boy to leave, but he remained still. "Don't make me repeat myself," Roy warned.

Edward remained silent and after some time eventually left to Roy's room.

Roy grinned and started to gather his tools.

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

How long was I asleep?

Edward blinked and searched around in his memories, confused. He remembered Roy entering the room wordlessly and handing him a cup of tea. Then he left just as quickly as he came.

Edward stared at his tea and drank, assuming after he did, he would be given permission to bathe and go to bed. He was tired, after all.

The rest was surprisingly hazy and he wondered if he was really so tired as to anomously fall asleep without noticing.

He still felt sleepy and rolled over to get more comfortable. Or at least tried to.

"Wha…?"

Edward opened his eyes and took a good look at his surroundings. His arms were tied above his head with his wrists bound to the bedposts by rope. A rope was tied on each leg around his knees, forcing his legs to be in a bending position.

What…the…hell?!

He heard footsteps and noticed for the first time that Roy was in the room with him.

Roy was staring at him with a look that was making Edward grow increasingly uncomfortable. He fidgeted with his bindings nervously wondering in the back of his mind how much further Roy was willing to go.

"Comfortable, Fullmetal?" Roy asked coldly.

Edward knew he was at a disadvantage and thought better about making a snappy comeback.

Roy sat down next to Edward and placed his hands on his chest. Feeling him, he trailed down to his hips and his inner thighs.

Right then, it struck Edward that he was indeed, completely helpless. That he was completely at his mercy and most likely had no say in the matter.

"These clothes are such a nuisance," Roy said absent-mindedly, taking out a pair of scissors.

Edward's breath caught in his throat. "P-please…no…"

Roy paid no mind as he started to cut the sleeve straps of his dress, working his way down. He was delighted how agitated the boy's face was and his casual humming served to agitate him even more. After enough cutting, he tore off the dress, then rested the scissor blades on the strap of his underwear.

Edward tried to keep his loud breathing under control. He felt helpless and ashamed. "No, don't…"

With a click, he cut through.

He did the same to the other side and pulled off the irritating material, leaving Edward completely bare.

Edward gasped as the air rushed to his exposed skin, leaving him goosebumps. He was both horrified and embarrassed that he was lying before the colonel naked.

Roy stroked the blond's hair, muttering about how soft it was. He grasped a handful and took in its scent. He could smell the peach-flavored shampoo that he bought for Edward to use.

"Roy. Enough."

He breathed in more peaches.

"You have nothing to gain from this."

Roy settled his cold onyx eyes to Edward's gold ones. "You really are a child," he droned bluntly, circling his finger around a soft nipple.

Edward gasped.

"Nothing to gain?"

Roy knelt and pressed his lips against the bud.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Me: I can't believe I have to end it like this!!! what the hell happens to ed and roy?!?!?!?!!**

**Kathy: Sorry, but I have a little trouble getting 2 my computer right now. U'll get it soon enough.**

**Ed: At least tell me what happens!!!**

**Roy: Be quiet and get back in my room. *drags Edward into his room***

**Me: Kathy, u better help me finish this or I will get killed by both my readers and roy and ed.**

**Kathy: Fine *sigh* I'll get it 2 u as soon as I can. Until then, wanna watch roy and ed now?**

**Me: u just read my mind. *evil grin***

**Kathy: *walks with me into roy's bedroom***


	8. Day Six part 2

**Me: Sorry about the wait folks! And now…the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Ed: What? You finally got around to deciding how Roy's gonna rape me?**

**Me: Technically, it's not rape if you enjoy it. At least when it comes to you and Roy or Joey and Kaiba it doesn't.**

**Ed: Who the hell are Joey and Kaiba?!? And I will ****not**** enjoy it!!!**

**Me: Uh…they're no one! You can prove nothing!**

**Alexander: I sure can prove it.**

**Me: Shut up! Just 'cause you helped me write this does ****not**** mean you can do that to me!**

**Ed: What about me?**

**Alex: Oh, don't worry, Ed. You'll enjoy what'll be happening to you very much. *evil laugh***

**Ed: *gulp***

**Me: Let's get started then… *cracks knuckles and sits down with a laptop, Alexander, 2 jars of peanut butter, and a 6-pack of Mountain Dew Voltage***

Edward arched up into Roy as the older man used his tongue to tease his nipple into hardness, repeating the process with his other nipple. "R-Roy…" Edward groaned, struggling against the ropes holding him to the bed. "S-Stop…"

"Your mouth says to stop, but your body tells me to keep going," Roy whispered, trailing his mouth down Edward's neck. He bit down on the hollow between Edward's neck and shoulder, earning himself a gasp from the small boy underneath him. He continued his trail down Edward's chest, biting ever so often to make what was rightfully his. Trailing his hand up Edward's chest again, he started to open the boy's mouth when he realized a problem in his plan.

"R-Roy?" Edward asked when Roy got up off him. "W-What are you doing?"

"Getting more…comfortable," Roy replied, leaning down to capture the boy's lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. Tossing his shirt to the side, the older man pulled off his pants and underwear, making Edward shiver at the sight of a fully naked Roy. Roy continued his trail down Edward's stomach, once again trailing his hand up the boy's chest, forcing his fingers into Edward's mouth.

Edward moaned loudly around Roy's fingers as the older alchemist licked slowly up the side of his member, tracing the throbbing vein on the side with his tongue. Taking his fingers out of Edward's mouth, Roy brought his hand down to trace the outside of the blonde's entrance. Pushing one finger in, Edward let out an involuntary moan as Roy continued giving him a blowjob.

"R-Roy," Edward moaned as the colonel added another finger, scissoring them to stretch Edward out. "P-Please…"

Roy lifted his head from Edward's member and smirked slightly, still moving his fingers in and out of Edward's entrance. "No, what, Edward?" Roy asked, adding a third finger.

"P-Please…" Edward repeated, whimpering slightly as Roy removed his fingers.

"Tell me what you want," Roy ordered, pressing the tip of his member to Edward's entrance.

"P-Please…" Edward repeated once again. "Please…fuck me…"

Roy didn't need to be told twice. He thrust hard into the young boy, making him scream out in pain and a little bit of pleasure. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Roy grunted, thrusting in and out of Edward.

A single tear ran down Edward's cheek as he whimpered in pain. He hated what was happening to him and hated his body for responding to it. Suddenly, white light flashed in front of his eyes as Roy hit the one spot that sent pleasure coursing through his body. "R-Roy!" he cried, throwing his head back into the mattress. "D-Do that again!"

"Fuck, Ed," Roy said, repeatedly attacked Edward's prostate, moving his hand up to stroke the boy's member in time with his thrusts. "So fucking tight." The blonde screamed in pleasure as he came over his stomach and Roy's hand. Not soon after, Roy grunted his release in Edward, pulling out slowly.

Reaching over Edward's exhausted body, Roy grabbed the scissors on the bedside table and cut the ropes binding the boy to the bed. Using a washcloth to clean both of them off, Roy pulled a pair of his pajama pants up to Edward's hips and picked him up before carrying him to his room. "Goodnight, Edward," Roy thought, moving a strand of hair out of Edward's face. Smiling slightly, Roy quietly walked out of Edward's room and into his own before falling asleep himself.

**It's finally done!!!! Yay!!! XD No flames please! It was my first yaoi chapter that I wrote completely by myself!!**

**Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I just haven't been that into writing Roy/Ed stories at the moment, more into writing puppyshipping stories. Anyway, it's harder to get to a computer also because school started half-way through August. It's cruel to think that a 14-year-old girl can get all this stuff done. As if being a sophomore in high school and having a mother that completely hates this stuff wasn't bad enough. Anyway, I'll try to get out as many chapters as I can.**

**THX!!!!!!!!**


	9. Day Seven

**Part 8, part 8, how we love you part 8!!!!**

**If you have no idea what the hell is going on, I'd suggest that you'd damn well better go back and reread chapters or start from the beginning. **

**Thanks to **

**VermilionValentine**

**Nikkie23534**

**lovemay-steph**

**For the ideas you gave me. I think I used parts of them in the last chapter and I'll use more in future chapters. **

**The contest is still on, people. Send me ur ideas!!!!! Both on what Roy and Ed should do and just basic things u want to see in future chapters!!! THX!!!!**

"Nghhh…"

Edward slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up before a shooting pain ran through his lower half. Last nights events came back to him and he reluctantly stood up and walked over to his clothes box. "Oh, God," Edward thought, leaning over the box. "I had sex with Mustang." Trying to forget about it, the blonde changed into his red silk button-down shirt and black slacks with black socks. "What the—?" Edward was buttoning up his shirt when he noticed the large purple mark between his shoulder and neck. Running a finger over the mark, Edward sighed and kept his collar covering it. Limping slightly, Edward walked downstairs and into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of juice.

Roy stood up in his room, stretching before changing into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Walking downstairs, he leaned against the kitchen doorway as he watched Edward lean down to grab some juice. "Yeah," the colonel thought as Edward straightened up, "I'd tap that."

Edward still didn't notice Roy watching him as he set the juice back in the fridge and took a drink. "Damn bastard," he thought, leaning against the counter. "I can't even sit down without being in pain."

"Good morning, my pet," Roy said, Edward jumping slightly at the noise. "How are you feeling?"

Edward didn't answer, just set his glass down on the counter and walked toward the front door. "Edward?" Roy asked, following him and watching as the blonde pulled on his black sneakers. "Edward, speak. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Edward yelled, his hand on the doorknob. "What's wrong?! You bastard! You raped me and you seem totally fine with it!! You didn't ask, you just did it!!!!"

"May I remind you," Roy interrupted as Edward opened the door, "you begged me."

Edward started to argue, but then remember that he was right. Turning on his heel, the blonde stormed out of the house. "That damn colonel!!" he thought, wincing slightly with every step he took.

Roy watched as Edward walked down the street and out of sight. "Maybe I took it too far," he thought, closing the door.

Edward stormed down to Central Park and into the kid's playground. He crawled into the neon-colored tube in the middle and laid on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms. "How did this happen?" the blonde boy thought, closing his eyes. "I thought I was just supposed to be Roy's maid. I didn't think it involved being his sex toy." Breathing out, Edward tried not to move anything below his waist as he relaxed and started to fall asleep.

"How many places could that kid hide?" Roy thought as he walked out of Central Command late in the afternoon, rubbing the back of his neck. "He seemed pretty pissed when he left this morning." Walking to the park, he sat on a bench and leaned over on his knees. He heard a snore and looked over at the playground a few feet away from him, recognizing the shoes coming out of the back of the tube in the middle.

Walking over, the colonel knelt at the opposite end of the tube from the feet and came face to face with a sleeping Edward, snoring lightly. "Edward," he said softly, gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Mhm…" Edward mumbled, sleepily opening his eyes. "What are you doing here, Mustang?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself or anyone else," Roy replied as Edward slowly crawled out of the tube and stood up. Before Edward could do anything, Roy picked him up bridal-style.

"Mustang!" Edward whined, trying to get down.

"Stop moving, Ed," Roy said as he started to walk back to his house.

Edward wanted to yell at him about treating him like a girl and about last night, but he couldn't think of anything. "Why can't I yell at him?" he thought as Roy opened the door to his house.

Roy sent the blonde up to his room with a sandwich before heading into his own room. "He didn't yell," the older man thought, looking at his bedroom door. "I wonder why…"


	10. Day Eight

**Edwardsgirl16: I'm back!!**

**Yami Edwardsgirl16: Correction, ****we're**** back.**

**Edsgrl16: Whatevs. Anyway, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but what with school and friends and other stories…**

**Yami: Especially the puppyshipping holiday one because there are 2 times when there are, like, 3 holidays in the same week and it really sucks!**

**Edsgrl16: So, without further advice, The Bet! This chapter doesn't have a lot of lemony stuff because my brain isn't working properly and I'm under pressure to write my first boy/girl lemon.**

**Yami: Scientists are still trying to figure out why we can write boy/boy stuff but we can't write boy/girl stuff. You'd think Edsgrl16 and me being a girl and a boy (my Yami ****is**** a boy) could figure it out, but we can't. Sadness. : (**

**Edsgrl16: Well, enough with the pointless author notes. On with the story!!!**

**********

"Mmhm…"

"Come on, Roy, wake up."

"Ugh…five more minutes…"

"Roy!! Let me go!! Riza will kill you if you don't get going!!"

Roy groaned and released his grip on Edward's arm and the blonde stepped back a bit, smoothing down his sleeve. He was in a dark blue silk button-down shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black sneakers, standing in front of Roy's desk in Central Command. "How long was I asleep?" Roy asked, running a hand through his hair a couple times.

"About an hour, I think," Edward replied, crossing his arms. "I need to go get dinner and you get off work soon. Can I go?" Roy waved his hand dismissively and the blonde headed out of the office and out of the building, heading downtown. _What the hell am I gonna do for dinner? _Edward thought as he walked into a grocery store. Looking around a little, he grabbed what he needed and headed back to Roy's house.

"_What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You bastard! You raped me and you seem totally fine with it!! You didn't ask, you just did it!!!!"_

"_May I remind you, you begged me."_

The argument he had with Roy yesterday came screaming back to him as he walked into the house, tossing the keys on the kitchen counter and walking up to his room after setting all the food down. Edward pulled off his shirt and reached into his box of clothes, grabbing a black T-shirt. As he was pulling it on, he walked past a mirror and noticed the purple mark still between his neck and left shoulder. Pressing down on it slightly, the blonde winced and pulled his shirt down all the way.

_That's never gonna go away,_ he thought, pulling out a pot from under Roy's counter. He filled it halfway with water and set it on the slowly heating burner before leaning over the counter, his head in his hands.

"Maybe Roy was right," Edward thought out loud. "Maybe I'm just overreacting to all of this…No! He started it and even though I probably begged, he's the one who finished it!" The most random excuses for what happened 2 nights before came spilling out of his mouth nonstop. This continued while he made dinner; spaghetti, to be exact.

Roy walked in the front door and hung up his coat. He frowned when he heard incoherent babbling coming from the kitchen, walking in and seeing Edward mumbling to himself as the blonde moved a bowl and a wine glass to the table. "Edward."

The boy jumped as Roy said his name, spinning around to face him. "Make some noise, won't ya?" he mumbled, using one hand to pour blood-red wine into the glass on the table. Edward corked the bottle again and turned for the kitchen when Roy grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, glaring a little at the older male.

The look Edward gave him was a little too much for Roy and he took the wine bottle out of his hands, setting it behind him on the table. "R-Roy," the blonde stuttered as Roy moved his hand from his wrist to his shoulder, "wh-what are you doing?"

_Edward,_ Roy thought, _you have no idea what you do to me._ He pressed his lips to Edward's. Unlike his first kiss, this one was pure love and affection. When the need for air became too great, he pulled back and pulled his arm away from the blonde.

Edward looked up at him with slight wide eyes, biting down on his lower lip in nervousness. "Roy?" he asked softly, his gold eyes shimmering in the light. "Do…do you love me?"

Roy desperately wanted to say yes but his mouth didn't want to work, his words getting caught in his throat.

Edward bowed his head, his bangs covering his face. "It's okay," he said, the words almost inaudible. "Forget I asked. I'll be in my room." Before Roy could grab him again, the blonde walked past him and up the stairs. His bedroom door slammed shut and Roy fell back in a chair.

_He probably thinks I'm just using him now,_ he thought, looking up in the direction of Edward's room. _He has no idea._

Edward leaned against the back of his door, taking in one deep breath after another. A single tear slid down his cheek and dropped to the floor, leaving a small dot on the carpet. _I shouldn't have asked him,_ he thought, sliding his hands in his pockets. _I should have known he wouldn't have answered. He doesn't love me. He's just using me because he can. I'm such an idiot._ Edward slid to the floor, one of his hands reaching for the stereo remote near him. Pressing the play button, 'It's Too Late To Apologize' came on and he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the song filling the room with music.

**********

**Edgrl16: No! Ed, he loves you!!!!!**

**Yami: Sad, ain't it? *puts arms around Edgrl16***

**Roy: But I ****do**** love him!!**

**Yami: Then go tell you, you bastard! *glare***

**Edgrl16: *sniffle* Review and we'll see what Roy does**


	11. Day Nine

**Edsgrl16: Will Roy finally tell Edward he loves him?**

**Yami: That, boys and girls, is the true question of life.**

**Edsgrl16: Seriously, though. We have no idea.**

**Yami: It'll probably be in this chapter or next so review and we'll reply with answers to any and all questions.**

**Edsgrl16: BTW, thanks to Nikkie23534, for helping me with my first boy/girl lemon I recently uploaded. It's called 'The Water n Ice Alchemist'. Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**********

Roy walked over to Edward's room at 8 a.m., not finding the boy anywhere else in the house. He started to knock on the door before noticing the post-it note beside his hand. "Went to buys some new clothes," Roy read, opening the bedroom door. "Be back later to make dinner." Roy snapped, the note quickly turning to ash. He picked up the piece of paper on Edward's bed, skimming over his scratchy handwriting. A frown slowly grew on his face.

_I'm such an idiot. Why did I even ask?! Mustang kissed me again and all I wanted to know was how he felt. I wanted…no, __needed__ to know he wasn't just using me. Wasn't just gonna toss me aside when he was done. I actually expected Mustang to give me an answer, not just stare at me like I'm some sort of idiot!! Maybe Al's right. Maybe I've fallen in love with that bastard without even realizing it. I don't know anymore. All I know right now is that I want Roy…wait, when did I start calling him that? Well, anyway, for some reason, all I want is for Roy is kiss me like he did yesterday and tell me he loves me. I'm not sure I'll ever get that wish, though…_

_  
__**5:30 p.m.**_

Edward walked out of a store in the new clothes he'd just bought, a bag in his hand. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a black Flammel's cross on one shoulder, black and red sneakers, and a denim jacket. _Wonder if Roy is home from work yet_, Edward thought, unlocking the front door of the house. He kicked off his sneakers and tossed his keys onto the coffee table, leaving his bag by the front door. "Roy!"

No answer._ Weird. He should be home by now._

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. _Did Roy forget his keys?_ Edward thought, kicking his bag out of sight as he opened the door.

"Is Roy here?"

Standing in front of Edward was a tall blonde woman, her hair curled out and streaked with black. Under a long black leather jacket, she had on a blue minidress and black leather knee-high boots. "Hello?" she asked again, waving her hand in front of Edward's face. "Is Roy here?"

Edward couldn't seem to form words, little sputtering noises coming out instead.

"Maxine?"

Both Edward and the blonde woman turned to see Roy standing behind them, a look of utter confusion on his face. "Roy, baby!" Maxine exclaimed, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Roy asked, looking back at the blonde still standing in the doorway. "I thought you'd moved to East City."

"I missed you, Roy, baby," Maxine purred, running a finger along his cheek. "I thought we could pick up where we left off." She pressed her lips to Roy's in a harsh kiss, not caring that Edward was silently watching.

_I knew it_, the blonde thought, bowing his head.

"No!" Roy pushed Maxine away, looking back at Edward.

"No?" Maxine repeated, her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, no?"

"Maxine, I can't get back with you," Roy told her. Edward's eyes met his and stayed. "I'm already in love with someone else."

_I-In…love…?_ Edward thought.

Maxine looked back at the blonde, sneering as she looked back at Roy. "Him?!" she screeched. "He's what, 12?! Roy, I can give you more than that little pipsqueak!!"

Roy noticed that Edward had ignored the pipsqueak comment and turned his gaze to Maxine. "Yes, him," he said. "He's 19 and all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need."

"And to think I was ever attracted to you!!" Maxine screamed. Her hand came up and slapped Roy, leaving an angry red mark as she stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in concern as Roy walked back inside. "Here. Hang on a minute." The blonde disappeared for a few seconds, reappearing with a towel of ice.

"I should've told you yesterday, Ed," Roy said, wincing slightly as the towel touched his cheek. "I love you. I love you more then you could imagine."

Edward smiled. He leaned down and gave Roy a chaste kiss. "I think I love you, too," he whispered. Roy gave a small smile as Edward grabbed his bag and headed upstairs.

"What's in the bag?" he called.

"You'll see!" Edward called back. "Tomorrow!!" His door closed.

Roy smiled and leaned his head back, still feeling the blonde's shy kiss.

**********

**Edsgrl16: Check out the next chapter for my contest!**

**Yami: Till next time!!**


	12. Day Ten

**Edsgrl16: We have a winner!!**

**Yami: Congratulations to Makoto-Elena for winning our contest!!**

**Edsgrl16: Yes, her puppyshipping story will be out soon.**

**Yami: *looks in refrigerator* Hikari, do we have any milk?**

**Edsgrl16: Next to the jello.**

**Readers: Get on with it!!!**

**Edsgrl16: *whimper***

**Yami: *puts arms around Edsgrl16* It's okay, hikari. Don't be scared. *glares at readers* Alright, you vultures! Have at it!!!**

**********

Roy looked up from his newspaper as Edward stumbled into the kitchen, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Roy had only given him pants to sleep in, the deep blue fabric hanging dangerously low on his hips. "Ed, I think its time you went back to work," he said, taking a drink of his coffee. "You still have 22 days left in our little deal and people might get curious as to why you didn't show up for a month."

Edward mumbled something inaudible as he reached into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of juice. Roy chuckled lightly. Edward was not a morning person. "You don't have to go back today," Roy continued, watching Edward put the juice back in the fridge, "but tomorrow I'll expect you to go to Central Command with me."

Edward chose not to say anything as he stumbled his way upstairs. Roy smiled.

5 minutes later, the blonde walked back into the kitchen in a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt tucked into the waist of his pants. "Is there any reason you don't have a shirt on?" Roy asked. Not that he minded; he just wanted to know.

"Does it matter?" Edward asked back. "I've got a shirt with me; I just don't want to wear it right now."

Roy smirked, standing up and walked behind the blonde. "You without a shirt isn't healthy for me," he said, leaning down to place a kiss behind his ear.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Edward stuttered nervously as Roy trailed down the back of his neck. "Isn't healthy how?"

Roy grinned. He found it amusing how the blonde shivered with every touch; blushed with every kiss. "Whenever I see you, I just want to ravish you until you're begging me to stop. Without a shirt, it's hard just to keep myself from fucking you raw."

Edward gasped when he felt Roy's hands running over his stomach from behind. He pulled himself out of the older male's arms, jerkily pulling his shirt over his head. Roy laughed, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "What are you so scared of, Fullmetal?" he teased.

"This," Edward replied softly, twisting his hands in the bottom of his shirt. "I guess I'm afraid of you and me. When you…took me…that was my first time."

"With a man?" Roy questioned, growing interested in this subject.

"Well, actually…"

Roy frowned and stood up straight. He pulled Edward into his arms, gently running his hands up and down his back. _He was a virgin_, he thought, immediately regretting what had happened between the two. "Edward, I promise never to hurt you again," he whispered. "And you don't have to go to work tomorrow if you don't want to."

"Can you stay here with me as well?" Edward asked, his hands fisting in the back of Roy's shirt. "I've got something to show you."

Roy looked down at Edward, a questioning look on his face. "Can I have a clue?" he asked, grinning slightly.

A smile grew on the blonde's face and he pulled himself out of Roy's arms. "Remember the bag I had yesterday?" he asked.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

Edward smirked, managing to make it sexy and playful at the same time. "And that's the only clue you'll get," he replied. He sauntered out of the kitchen. Roy stared after him, mouth open slightly. "You'll find out tomorrow!" the blonde called back to Roy, smirking to himself.

Roy could only guess what Edward had planned for him the next day.

**********

**I know this is only the morning, but nothing really interesting happened the rest of the day. So what's in the bag, you might ask? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Later!!**


	13. Day Eleven

**Disclaimer: Edward loves red, Roy loves blue, yaoi is awesome and so are you! (Luv to my readers!)**

**********

"Edward! Ed, where are you?!" Roy had searched for 8 straight hours and still couldn't find Edward. "Damn it, Edward!" he yelled. "I don't have time for games! It's late and I need sleep!!"

"Are you sure that's all you need?"

Roy spun around to see the smaller brunette at the top of the stairs, his red traveling cloak wrapped around him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Remember the bag?" Edward questioned, flashing the older male a sexy smile. Roy licked his lips, sitting down in a comfy blue armchair. Edward smirked, clapping and placing his hands on the floor. Restraints pulled themselves from the chair, winding around Roy's wrists to keep them still. Edward kept smiling as he walked down to stand in front of the older male, his cloak still wrapped tightly around him.

"Fullmetal, what's this about?!" Roy tried to use his scary I'm-your-superior-officer voice, but it came out more as his I'm-scared-please-help voice.

"Why're you using my title instead of my name?" Edward asked, tilting his head innocently. He sighed. "Oh, well." He leaned close enough so that he could kiss Roy if he wanted to, but Roy couldn't kiss him. "Guess I dressed up for nothing."

Roy gulped, wanting to have his hands free and be able to kiss the blonde. _Damn, when did he get to be such a fucking tease_? He thought, holding back a groan as Edward's hand gently rubbed over his now-painful erection for a second. "Edward…" he breathed, "please…"

"Please what, Roy?" Damn, Edward didn't realize how much he was torturing Roy.

"At least tell me what the bag was," Roy said as Edward took a step back.

"What if I show you?" Two things happened at once. Edward's cloak dropped and so did Roy's jaw. Under the cloak, Edward had on an outfit that Roy wanted to just rip off and that took the blonde 3 hours to work up the courage to wear. The blonde had on a leather halter top that showed off his stomach, a leather miniskirt that hung low on his hips and barely covered his ass, fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt hidden under the skirt, and a pair of 1-inch heeled leather boots reaching half-way up to his knees.

"Where…where did you get that?" Roy asked, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Hughes told me of this store you liked and showed me this outfit and said you'd like it," Edward replied, blushing.

_I'll have to remember to thank Maes later_, Roy thought as Edward straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "E-Edward," he stuttered as the blonde readjusted his position, their erections rubbing gently against each other, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure," Edward admitted, a light pink color dusting his cheeks. "But I'm gonna see what happens."

"Edward, you can do whatever you want," Roy said. "I'm not going to force you into anything. But I do ask that you let my hands go."

Edward grinned. "Not until I'm done," he whispered, pressing his lips to the older man's. Roy grinned into the kiss and pushed his tongue through Edward's lips, quickly winning the battle for dominance that ensued. The blonde breathed heavily as he pulled away from Roy, his skirt pushed up to bunch around his hips. "How the…hell did…my skirt…get pushed up…?" Edward asked between pants before he noticed that Roy's hands were free.

Roy grinned evilly, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. He pushed the younger down to the ground, leaning over him on all fours with his hands on either side of his head. Edward's hair was spread out around his head, adding to the overall effect of the outfit he had on. "H-How did you get free?!" Edward demanded nervously. Roy just kept grinning.

"Really, Edward," he said, running a hand over the blonde's cheek lightly. "Did you think that your little alchemy trick could help you? I've gotten out of worse than that blindfolded."

Edward shivered slightly at his words. "Then do with me as you will," he said, closing his eyes. "Master."

Roy could've climaxed right there and then at those little words. "Well, then, slave," he said, deciding to play along. "Stand up." He got up and Edward obediently stood in front of him, pushing his skirt back down.

"Yes, master?" Edward asked innocently, bowing his head.

"Strip, slave," Roy ordered, sitting down in his chair to enjoy the show he was about to get.

"Would you like music?"

Roy pondered that for a moment. "Bring me the stereo remote." Edward walked over to the stereo system mounted on the wall behind Roy and grabbed the small gray remote on top, bringing it back to the older man. Roy skipped through a few songs before stopping on a song with a slight bass-y beat that he knew was a good song to strip to. "Strip, slave."

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I nervously turned in a small spin as the song started up. I'd never done this before and I wanted to make sure I did it right. My hand traced up my thigh and crossed over my chest, coming to rest up by one of the straps of my top. Why did I let Hughes talk me into buying this outfit?!?!?!?!

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the strap down. I could see Roy grinning from behind my bangs and I smiled a little. It felt kinda good that I was doing something that was making Roy happy. And hopefully aroused. My shirt soon went over my head, landing somewhere behind Roy's armchair. I could hear him breathe deeply as I slid my hand down my chest, gasping slightly as I brushed over a nipple. Oh well, guess I had to finish what I started. I just hope I could get through it without Roy jumping me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Roy watched intently as Edward moved; the muscles in his stomach clearly visible as he bent over and ran a hand up the inside of his leg. "Edward…" he said almost inaudibly. The blonde's bangs hid his smirk as he unzipped his right boot, standing perfectly on his left foot as he held out his right one to Roy.

"Master?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Roy took hold of the boot, keeping one hand under the blonde's knee. He pressed his lips to Edward's leg and pulled off the boot. Edward let out a satisfied breath, rolling his head back. "Other leg," Roy murmured against his leg. Edward held out his left leg, closing his eyes as Roy repeated the same process to that leg. The blonde's head rolled back again, exposing his neck to the older male.

"Master…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Roy shivered at the word and trailed his way up Edward's leg. He skipped completely over the blonde's waist and torso, attaching his mouth to his neck. He sucked lightly on his collarbone, biting down after a few seconds. Edward gasped, arching his back into the older male. "Very good, slave," Roy mumbled against Edward's neck. "Your master is very happy."

"M-Master," Edward breathed, "c-can we stop here? I'm not r-ready yet."

Roy smiled. "Go up to your room, Edward," he said, running a hand over down his back. "I won't force you to do anything until you're ready."

Edward smiled and kissed Roy before he headed upstairs, leaving his shirt and boots in the living room. Roy smiled, knowing his little pet was happy and pleased. Now if only he could get rid of his little problem he had going on…


	14. Day Twelve

**I know I kinda left you on the edge with the last chapter as in I didn't add in any hot smut scenes, but trust me. They're coming up. I promise. In fact, I've never broken a swear in my life…so…**

**I cross my deck and hope never to duel again that there will be some really hot smut scenes ****very**** soon.** **(sorry, my other obsession if Yu-Gi-Oh! and this swear is the one I always use)**

**********

"Edward, wake up." 5 minutes passed. "Edward, wake up." Another 5 minutes passed. "That's it!" _Thunk!_

"Hey! Roy! What the hell was that for?!?!" Edward looked up at the older man standing over him. "Why'd you pull me out of bed?!"

"You need to go to work, Ed," Roy replied, tossing the blonde some pants. "Get dressed."

"I'm not going," Edward said, getting back into bed. "And I swear, you pull me out of bed and to the floor again and you won't even get a kiss for a week." Roy stood at the foot of his bed for a second before a light went on in his head. He walked around to the side and picked the blonde up bridal-style, ignoring his protests.

"Like it or not, Ed, you're going to work today," Roy said, tossing the blonde in the car.

"Roy, I'm not even dressed!" Edward insisted as Roy locked the doors. "You expect me to walk into Central Command in just my boxers?!"

"I expect you to stay in my office in your boxers," he replied, driving down the street. "I have clothes for you there; you just have to earn them. You have a sheet, don't you?" After that, Roy pretty much tuned out Edward's protests and kept driving until he parked in front of Central Command. "Wrap the sheet around you and follow me," he ordered, unlocking the doors.

Edward didn't say anything as he wrapped the thin sheet around him, tightly holding in his hand. He followed Roy to his office with his head bowed, blushing madly as he was stared at. "Roy, people are staring!" he whined as Roy unlocked the door to his office.

"Come on, you little baby," Roy teased, giving the blonde a pat on the butt as he passed him. Edward let out a small little yelp, still blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Do you want your clothes back?"

"Y-Yeah," Edward stuttered nervously, holding the sheet even tighter against him. "What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me."

"Wh-What??"

"Kiss me."

Edward swallowed and walked forward until he stood up against Roy. He stood up on his toes, but he was still a couple inches short. "Um…Roy?" he asked. No matter how nervous he was and how embarrassed he was, there was no way in hell he was gonna admit that he was short.

"Too short to reach, Fullmetal?" Roy teased as Edward fell back on his feet again. All he got was a death glare. He smirked slightly and sat in his desk chair, motioning at the blonde with a finger. "Drop the sheet and come here." Roy was still acting like a master which, actually, was still true, but he wasn't about to make Edward do anything he didn't want to do.

Edward looked down at his sheet and let it go, the fabric pooling around his feet. He straddled Roy's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. It was just like what had happened yesterday except Edward was only in his boxers and Roy was in complete control of what was going on. "Are you nervous, Edward?" he asked, running a hand down the blonde's bare back.

"A little," Edward replied, shivering at the older's touch. "I've never even had a girlfriend before. You were my first kiss, my first hickey, my first…" he blushed, "…well, my first everything."

"And you're fine with me now?" Roy asked, a little worried about what he was doing to the blonde.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling a little. "I love you. It doesn't matter that much anymore. Now, about that kiss…" Roy grinned. Edward leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips to Roy's, immediately feeling a tongue running over his lower lip. The blonde was reluctant to open his mouth, but he eventually did. Roy's tongue dipped and dived everyplace it could, exploring every inch of the younger's mouth, pulling away only when oxygen was required for him to keep living.

"If you expect to get your clothes back, Edward, you're going to have to let me get up," Roy teased, tapping the blonde on the nose. Edward blushed, sliding off Roy's lap, standing by his desk as he unlocked a small closet connected to the office. "Alphonse gave me some of your clothes, but he couldn't find your black jacket," he said, handing Edward his black leather pants, black tanktop, socks, boots, and red cloak.

"I-It's okay," Edward stuttered, still a little high off his kiss. Roy's eyes never left him as he slid on his pants and shirt, kneeling down to lace his boots up.

"Colonel." The two turned to see Riza standing in the doorway, a couple folders of paper in her hands. "Alphonse is outside and he wants to see Edward."

The blonde looked back at Roy, silently asking for permission. "Go ahead," Roy said, holding out the red cloak to the boy. Before he could leave, however, Roy leaned down to the blonde's ear and whispered, "You'll get a reward for that kiss later." A light blush dusted Edward's cheeks as he nodded, pulling on his cloak as he ran out the door.

"Looks like you're figured out your problem with Edward," Riza said, setting the folders in her arms on Roy's desk. He groaned. "Face it, sir. You're going to have to do paperwork with or without Edward around." The phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?" Roy asked, cradling it between his ear and shoulder as he started signing papers.

"Colonel?" Alphonse's worried voice came through the phone; a little too loudly for Roy. "Have you seen Ed? I asked Lieutenant Hawkeye to get him for me, but he hasn't come out yet. He's usually really fast to see me. Do you know where he is?"

"I just sent him out of here a few seconds ago," Roy said, finally getting a hand free to hold the phone. "Hang on just a minute." He held the mouthpiece against his shoulder. "Havoc!!" The blonde came running in a few seconds later, his trademark cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Have you seen Fullmetal around?"

"He was headed out the back way with Alphonse," Havoc replied, scratching the back of his head. "Why?"

"Alphonse, I'll get right back to you," Roy said, slamming the phone down. He stood up, slamming his hands down on his desk. "If Edward isn't with his brother outside and he supposedly went outside with him, then where…" His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed the coat hanging on the back of his chair. "Hawkeye! Havoc! Come with me!"

"Where are we going, sir?!" Riza asked worriedly as the three ran down the halls of Central Command.

"Edward went out the back way with Alphonse, right?" Roy explained, not really looking for an answer to his question. "But he hates the back way. He prefers to go out front. And if Alphonse is still outside looking for him, then…" He didn't even want to think about it. _When I get my hands on that son of a bitch homunculus, he's gonna wish he was never born!_ he thought, skidding to a stop in the alley behind Central Command. There were several scratch marks on the concrete and brick indicating a struggle. But between who? And who won? Roy rubbed his temples, cursing himself over and over for leaving the blonde alone.

"Sir?" Riza's hand gently touched his shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's Edward, remember?" Roy's hand ran down his face as he accepted the fact that Edward was gone for now. "We'll find him, sir."

The rest of that day found Roy sitting at home in his living room. Riza had sent him home since he wasn't going to get any work done with the funk he was in. He picked up the half-empty bottle of whiskey next to him and poured some into the glass in his hand, adding a bit of scotch to the mix as well. His shirt was half-unbuttoned, his jacket on the ground under him. He lifted the glass to his lips for what seemed like the millionth time that day and took a long drink, shaking his head after to get the taste down his throat. He refilled his glass again, resting his arm on his raised knee with the glass still in his hand. Roy kept hearing a knock, but he just assumed it was his imagination or the alcohol finally taking effect on his senses. The knocking continued and Roy took another drink, hoping to make it stop. It just kept coming. A muffled voice joined the pounding, not helping the headache Roy had at all. A loud bang finally got his attention, but he blew it off, blaming it on the whiskey and scotch he'd been drinking for the past couple hours, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Footsteps headed his way, but he ignored them, keeping his eyes closed and his hand closed on his glass. He finally opened his eyes when a weight was placed on the leg that was lying flat on the floor. Edward stared back at him, a glare on his face and duct tape over his mouth. "Edward?" he asked softly. He gave a drunken smile and shook his head. "No, that's impossible. You can't be here." Edward yelled out curses at him, the words muffled by the tape still covering his mouth. "Well, it won't do me any harm in letting my imagination talk." Roy reached up and ripped the tape off Edward's mouth, tossing it to the side.

"Roy, snap out of it," he said, looking Roy straight in the eye. "I'm here and you need to stop drinking." He laid his head on the older man's shoulder and Roy noticed that his hair was out of his usual braid and hanging loose over his shoulders. His cloak was slid down to his forearms and his arms were bound together with wire over the sleeves of the red material, keeping him from using alchemy and from freeing himself. "Snap out of it, please."

The alcohol was still messing with Roy's head, but he focused on the head leaning on his shoulder and the weight on his leg. "Edward…" he whispered.

"Finally, you bastard," Edward mumbled, keeping his head on Roy's shoulder. "Now, can you help me get my arms free?" Roy reached around his small body and tugged at the wires restricting his arms, tossing the wire in the direction he tossed the tape. "Thanks." The blonde leaned back on his knees, taking the glass out of Roy's hand. "Enough of this. I'm pretty sure you've drank more then enough for the next several years in the last couple hours than you really should've."

"Eddie, baby," Roy slurred, the whiskey and scotch finally taking over his brain. "How 'bout we go up to my room and I'll sex ya up real nice."

"Roy, you're drunk and you need to go to sleep," Edward said, standing up. He rubbed his wrists and moved them in slow circles for a second. He helped the older man stand up, letting him lean against him as they headed upstairs.

"Come on, Eddie, baby," Roy slurred as Edward set him down on his bed. The blonde started to leave when Roy pulled back on his arm, dragging him down on top of him on the bed. "I'm gonna sex ya up real nice."

"Roy!" Edward squeaked as a hand reached down and groped his ass. "Let me go! I don't want to do this!!" Roy didn't seem to hear or he chose not to listen as he continued to grope the petite blonde in his arms. "Let. Me. Go!" Edward's auto-mail arm came around and punched Roy straight in the jaw, knocking him back on the bed. The blonde jerked off the bed and stared at Roy for a second. The next second he was racing out of the room and into his own, slamming the door shut and sealing it with alchemy. He leaned back against the door, still rubbing his chaffed human wrist. "Maybe I should've never agreed that that stupid bet," he muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest.

**********

**I know, this chapter is kinda icky, but I was up all night because I couldn't sleep and I was watching one of my friends draw a RoyxEd picture out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't think of anything else to write. Besides, this means that in the next chapter or two, there'll be cute make-up stuff and HOT make-up sex!!!! Yay!!! **

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through the course of this story so far. You guys, my readers, are what keeps me going through tough times with my family and friends and school. Your reviews are a big part of it, too. I'm nearing the 200 mark and it just means that you guys are supporting me through everything and it really means a lot to me. Especially since I take suggestions that you guys give me and it just spurs me on, making me want to write more. Luv to my readers!!!!!!!**


	15. Day Thirteen

**Edsgrl16: Well, Roy-boy had a little drinking escapade…**

**Yami: And little Eddie had a little sex problem…**

**Edsgrl16 and Yami: *together* Who wants to see what happens?!?!?!?!**

**Readers: WE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edsgrl16 and Yami: *together* Let's get it started!!!!**

**********

"Ugh…"

Roy rolled over in bed and slammed his hand down on the snooze button on his alarm clock. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. "My head is killing me," he muttered. He remembered drinking a lot and the reason he drank so much a few painstaking minutes later. Edward! Was he okay?! Roy raced out of his room, frantically pounding on Edward's bedroom door.

"What?" A very tired and a very pissed off Edward opened the door, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Roy didn't say anything, just pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "Great." Edward pulled himself out of Roy's arms, walking back into his room. "You're drunk again."

"Edward, what did I do yesterday?" Roy asked, a little confused at the way the blonde responded to him.

"If I remember correctly," Edward started to explain, tying his hair back in a ponytail, "after you took the wire off my wrists, you kept saying 'come on, Eddie, baby. I'm gonna sex ya up real nice.' If you can't figure out what's wrong with that, then I'm not talking to you."

"Ed, I nearly drank 3 whole bottles of whiskey and 2 bottles of scotch," Roy defended, following the blonde downstairs to the kitchen.

"You were still trying to have sex with me," Edward growled, turning on the stove.

Roy wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, gently placing a kiss behind his ear. "I'm sorry, Ed," he whispered, kissing around the back of his head and neck. "I'm sorry for being such an ass yesterday. I just didn't want to lose you and lost control."

Edward smiled slightly, leaning his head forward to give Roy more access to the back of his neck. "You were being an ass," he murmured, jumping slightly as Roy gave a small bite to his neck.

"So, you'll forgive me?" Roy mumbled, his words muffled by the blonde's hair.

"If you do something for me," Edward bargained, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Anything," Roy agreed, resting his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Well…" A light blush dusted the blonde's cheeks, embarrassed to say what he wanted to. "I had this dream last night, and…" He didn't finish his sentence, but Roy could guess the remainder of the sentence.

"What did I do in your dream?" Roy asked playfully. He slowly and teasingly slid his hand down Edward's stomach, gently brushing over the blonde's awakening erection. "Did I…touch you like this?" He pressed the heel of his palm against Edward's erection, rubbing in slow circles.

"L-Less clothes," Edward stuttered. Roy grinned, happy to oblige. He pulled down slightly on the blonde's pants, the baggy fabric slipping down to pool around his legs easily. Edward kicked away the pants, standing naked as the day he was born in front of Roy. The older male smirked, wrapping a hand around the blonde's erect length.

"Did I do this?" he asked, moving his hand as slowly as he could up and down Edward's length.

"You…You used your mouth," Edward breathed. Roy smirked again and pushed the younger up against the kitchen counter, sliding down to his knees.

"How did I use my mouth?" he asked, trying to get the blonde to say exactly what he did.

"Fine!" Edward yelled, his knuckles turning white from gripping the counter he was leaning against. "Suck my cock, Roy!" The boy let out a breathy gasp of pleasure as a hot, wet mouth engulfed his throbbing manhood. "Roy!" The older male grinned around Edward, bobbing his head up and down. Edward twisted his fingers in Roy's raven locks, gripping tight enough to make Roy wince slightly at the pain. He didn't mind it as much, though. It was worth it to hear the boy above him gasp and moan in pleasure. "R-Roy, I-I'm…" Roy snuck his hand up to play with Edward's balls, fondling them as he continued deep-throating him as best he could. It wasn't long before Edward came, his sweet juices running down Roy's throat. Roy licked his lips, tasting the blonde's essence still on them. He kissed the tip of Edward's cock, standing back up. His arm came around the blonde's waist, steadying him as his legs gave out from under him.

"Like that?" he asked, gently kissing down his face.

Edward gave a weak nod, still up in the clouds. _And that is how you do it,_ Roy thought, gently picking up the blonde. He carried him up to his room, starting to open the door when he stopped. He turned toward his own room, setting Edward on his bed and draped a blanket over his body. Roy gently kissed his forehead, quietly closing the door as he headed back downstairs. A knock interrupted his happy thoughts, directing his attention to the front door.

"Roy?" Hughes's voice came through the wooden front door. "Roy, you here?"

_Shit! I completely forgot about Maes!_ Roy scrambled to clean up all traces of what had happened. He took a few deep breaths as he stood in front of the front door. "Maes, what are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door to let his friend in.

"I just wanted to show you my new pictures of my beautiful Elysia!" Maes cooed, breaking out the photo album. "Come on, let's look in the kitchen!" Roy followed him to the kitchen table, nearly having a heart attack when he saw Edward's pajama pants still on the floor. He hurriedly kicked them into the living room, but it was too late. "Roy?" Maes looked at his friend. "Whose pants were those?"

Roy just sputtered inconsistent nonsense.

"Don't worry," Maes said, laughing. "You don't have to tell me who your new boy-toy is. I won't ask."

_If only you knew,_ Roy thought as Maes started up another one of his infamous Elysia rants. Problem was, the whole time he was talking, Roy's mind was up in his bedroom with the breath-taking blonde asleep in his bed.


	16. Day Fourteen

**Edsgrl16: Well, here we are…Day Fourteen…I think…**

**Yami: We've come so far.**

**Edsgrl16: *smirks and punches the air above her* And we're not done yet!!!**

**Yami: *smirks and crosses his arms* Not by a long shot.**

**********

When Edward finally woke up, it was late in the morning the next day and Roy had already left. The blonde was a little confused, though. He thought Roy was going to make him go back today. Oh, well. One less day at Central Command wouldn't hurt anyone. Edward walked across the hall to his own room, pulling out the bag from a few nights ago that almost made him go all the way with Roy. He still had a few outfits left in it and he knew the perfect one for tonight. He had planned to have Roy take him last night, but after the blowjob he'd gotten, he hadn't been sure how much more he could take. He was sure this time. The small blonde smiled and started to get dressed.

**********

Roy jolted up in his sleep, an obvious bulge in his pants. He groaned. This was the second time that day he'd fallen asleep doing his paperwork and the second time he'd gotten an erection from yet another wet dream about Edward. Hughes's rant about Elysia had gotten rid of his earlier one, but this time he wasn't so lucky.

_Okay, think of something to get yourself calmed down,_ he thought, leaning back in his chair. He started to think of the opposite sex; that usually worked. _Riza soaking wet…hmm…__Edward__ soaking wet…_ An instant picture of Edward soaking wet from head to toe in nothing but a white tanktop and a pair of white shorts beckoning at him with a finger popped up in his head. That did nothing but help his erection.

_Bad Roy!! No thinking of Ed! Okay…back on track. That interrogation an hour ago._ They had been interrogating a man suspected of performing illegal alchemy. The man had been tied to a chair for hours, breaking easily under the Roy's control. _Edward…_ The man had been replaced by the small blonde easily. His hands were tied behind his back and he was completely at Roy's mercy.

_Quit it!! Okay, let's try something that couldn't get me horny even if I tried…hmm…Armstrong in a speedo._

That did it. Roy's erection was gone faster than you could say alchemy and he breathed easily again. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to fall asleep again, he just knew it, and he couldn't think of anything else to get rid of his impending erection. The Armstrong idea was starting to fade fast as the wheels in his head started turning. "I'll be back on Monday!" he called over his shoulder, racing out of Central Command.

"Sir!"

Riza's call was lost as he practically ran outside and down the street, heading toward home. He burst through the door, slamming it shut and locking it behind him.

"Roy?"

Edward's voice traveled down the stairs. "Ed, you're awake. How did you s—" That was all the older man could get out before Edward appeared at the top of the staircase. He was wearing the sexiest outfit he had left and it did justice to him. Edward was in a super-short tight white nurse's dress, the end barely covering his ass. If he bent over to the front, Roy would be able to see the lacy white panties he had on underneath. The front of the dress had a zipper running from the top resting just above his chest down to the bottom of the dress and was able to be unzipped from bottom up or the other way around as well as from the back. Thin white stockings covered his legs, stopping just past his knees, and strappy white high-heels sat on his feet. White elbow-length gloves covered his arms; to top it off, Edward had left his hair down and pinned a white nurse's cap to the top of his head. The only thing Roy could do was stutter and stare.

Edward smiled and walked down the stairs slowly, almost as if he was teasing the man still standing in the living room. "You said you weren't feeling good yesterday," he said, "so I'm gonna make you feel all better." His smile grew when he saw how aroused Roy was already.

This was way better than any fantasy Roy had ever had, not that he would admit to that, though. Edward came up to him and gave him a light push. The back of his legs caught the arm of the couch and he fell back, landing with a soft _thump_. Edward crawled on after him, straddling his hips. He leaned down and kissed Roy, shoving his tongue through the older man's mouth. He pulled Roy's tongue into his own mouth, starting a battle for dominance that the older obviously won. Both men's lungs were burning for air as they pulled apart only to go back in for another kiss.

Edward moaned against Roy's mouth, grinding their hips together slowly. Roy's hands clumsily found their way to the zipper at the back of Edward's dress, sliding it down until the dress hung on only by his arms. "Edward," he groaned as the blonde ground their hips together again. "Dress. Off."

Edward happily obliged, tossing the dress off behind the couch. Next came the gloves, followed by both the shoes and the stockings.

"That outfit didn't last long," Edward breathed, coming out of another kiss.

"This will." Roy flipped their positions so that Edward was beneath him and attacked his neck. The mark he'd made long ago had finally faded away, but Roy was going to make sure to mark his possession over the blonde again. He nibbled softly on the skin beneath his mouth, reveling in the soft groans of approval from the skin's owner. He made a few more dark purple marks along Edward's collarbone and one on his neck before he leaned back up to kiss the boy's lips again.

"Roy…" Edward panted, "…you still have your clothes…"

Roy looked down at himself and smiled. "That I do," he agreed. "Why don't I just fix that." He pulled out a glove and slid it on, snapping. His uniform and boxers as well as his socks and boots disintegrated into thin air. "I have extras," he mumbled, latching onto a nipple. Edward arched up into the older man, moaning. As soon as one was hard enough, Roy moved on to the next, repeating the same process of licking, pulling, and biting lightly.

"Roy…" Edward panted again. "Please…"

"All in good time, Ed," Roy teased, continuing his slow trail down the boy's body. He drew random patterns on his stomach with his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel for a second. One snap and his lacy underwear was history. Roy tossed his glove over the back of the couch. He licked up the side of Edward's erection, tracing the throbbing blue vein on the side. Edward's moans spurred him on as he licked up the bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip.

"Please…" Edward moaned as Roy started to tease the skin around his entrance.

"Beg," Roy ordered, pulling out the lube he'd stashed in the table by the couch.

"Please, oh please, Roy!" Edward begged. "I want you inside of me! I need you inside of me! Please! Please! Please! Please just fuck me!"

Roy smirked. Not only had he gotten the famous Fullmetal Alchemist to ask for something he wanted, he'd gotten Edward to beg. He popped the lid on the lube, slicking up three of his fingers. He gently pushed one into the boy's entrance. Edward winced slightly at the intrusion, but after awhile, it didn't seem that bad and he nodded at Roy.

Roy started moving his finger in and out of the blonde beneath him, hooking his finger and trying to find that one spot. When he didn't find it with one finger, he pushed another in. Edward winced again, but cried out in pleasure as Roy struck his prostate head-on. The older man smirked. He added a third finger to the mix. This time, Edward felt it more. It hurt a lot, but one or two strikes to his prostate and he was fine.

Roy held down Edward's hips as he tried to push his fingers farther in. "Not yet, Edward," he scolded. Edward whimpered softly as Roy pulled his fingers out, missing the feeling of them moving inside him. Roy poured a generous amount in his hand and slowly stroked his erection, moaning softly.

Edward watched as the older lubed himself up, moaning softly as his hand crept down to tease the head of his own erection. Roy removed the blonde's hand and hooked his legs over his shoulders, placing the tip of his erection to his entrance. "Are you sure, Ed?" he asked softly.

"Please, Roy!" Edward groaned, closing his eyes.

"This will hurt for a little bit," Roy warned. "But it'll get better. I promise I'll never hurt you."

Edward gave a weak nod, knowing that Roy would never intentionally hurt him. Roy pressed into the boy beneath him slowly, disliking every wince that dared grace Edward's beautiful face. The face he only wanted twisted in pure pleasure. As soon as he was fully in, Roy sat there and waited for Edward to get adjusted.

"G-Go ahead," the blonde stuttered, gasping as Roy pulled out and thrust back in, hitting his prostate on the first try. "There!"

Roy smirked, knowing that all traces of pain were gone. "God, Ed," he groaned, pounding into the boy beneath him. "So fucking tight."

Edward moaned loudly as Roy started stroking him in time with his thrusts. He started up a fast rhythm. "R-Roy!" he gasped, throwing his head back into the couch. "I-I'm gonna c—"

"Then come, Ed," Roy whispered, stroking faster. "Come for me, Edward."

Roy struck his prostate once more and Edward reached his climax, his back arching up into Roy as he released over their stomachs. His inner walls clamped down on Roy and he moaned as he released inside the small blonde.

Edward was breathing heavily as Roy pulled out, half-asleep already. "Thank you," he whispered, bringing the blonde up in his arms. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"I think you just made it up," Edward mumbled, relaxing in Roy's arms. "Can we go to sleep yet?"

Roy chuckled lightly. Even after sex, all Edward could think of was sleep. He brought the blonde up to his room and quickly cleaned both of them. They slipped into bed, Roy in a spooning position behind Edward.

"I love you, Ed," Roy whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head.

"Love you, too," Edward mumbled, closing his eyes again.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the front door. The sleeping lovers didn't hear it, though. "Come on, Roy!" Maes called from outside. "I know you're in there!" No one answered. "Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he'd gotten from Roy for emergencies only. Well, this was an emergency. He'd just gotten new pictures of Elysia and he was dying to show them to his friend.

Maes walked into the house, stopping when he saw Edward's discarded nurse outfit thrown this way and that. Besides that, the whole room smelled of sex. "So, Roy's got himself laid, huh?" he muttered, smiling slightly. "Well, there wouldn't be much harm in seeing who she is."

He silently crept his way upstairs and slowly pushed open the door to Roy's bedroom. He didn't want to risk being caught, so he stayed in the doorway. From there, the only thing Maes could see was the back of Roy and a glimpse of blonde hair on the other side. _Roy always did have a thing for blondes,_ he thought, sneaking out of the house again. _Wonder who she is…_

**********

**Edsgrl16: Poor, clueless Maes…**

**Edward: Wait…he saw us sleeping?!!? Roy!!!  
Roy: *rubs temples* **

**Edward: Keep him from coming in!!  
Roy: I'll try. *sigh* The hard part is getting that extra key back.**

**Maes: What did I do?**

**Edward: *pales* N-Nothing!! *runs off***

**Maes: What's with him?**


	17. Day Fifteen

**It's the glorious number of fifteen! Ya'll know ya love it!!**

**Nikkie23534—**Thanks for the review! You're one of my most loyal readers/reviewers and in my top 3 favorites! Love ya, girl!

**********

"Edward, come on, you need to wake up."

Roy gently shook the shoulder of his blonde lover sleeping beside him. Edward just mumbled something inaudible and slipped further down in the blankets. Roy smiled, picking up the blonde bridal-style. Amazingly enough, Edward didn't resist as Roy carried him downstairs with a small pile of clothes. "Edward, am I going to have to dress you myself?" the older male asked as he set the blonde down on his feet in the living room.

Edward gave him a sly grin.

Roy grabbed the black tanktop the blonde always wore and pressed a short kiss to the blonde's lips before slipping it over his head. He trailed kisses up his legs as he slid on Edward's boxers and the tight leather pants that he had begun to love so very much. His tongue traced random patterns along his arms as he slipped on Edward's black and white jacket and his red cloak.

"You can put your boots on yourself," Roy whispered, kissing Edward once more before heading back upstairs.

"Bastard," Edward muttered, slipping on his belt before he knelt down to pull his boots on.

A few minutes later, Roy came back down in full military attire to see Edward muttering curses as he tried to get a knot out of one of his boots. Roy smirked slightly and gave the blonde a small smack on the ass. He couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity.

Edward yelped and jerked back up straight, whipping around to glare at him. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"You were in the perfect position," Roy calmly explained. "I couldn't resist."

Edward continued to glare at him for a second later as he followed him out to the car. He winced slightly as he sat down. "You okay?" the older asked as they drove off.

"Yeah," Edward replied, fidgeting. "I'm just a little sore." He didn't notice Roy's smirk at the statement.

The two walked into Central Command, Roy going into his office and Edward starting to hand in reports he'd missed over the last 2 weeks.

"Oh, Roy!" Roy looked up to see Maes walking into his office.

_Oh, great,_ he thought, faking a smile. _Another Elysia rant. What a surprise._ "What is it?" he asked, mentally preparing himself for at least an hour of suffering.

"I saw you were getting a little busy with a blonde nurse," Maes said, grinning.

Roy froze. _How did he—?_

"I wanted to show you some pictures of my darling Elysia," Maes continued, "and I had an extra key—"

"For emergencies," Roy interrupted, a slight glare forming.

"This was an emergency!" Maes whined. "Elysia learned to ride her tricycle! Anyway, I walked in and there was a nurse's outfit on the floor and I saw some blonde hair from your bed."

_I'm going to kill him,_ Roy thought.

"So…" Maes prompted, sitting on the edge of Roy's desk. "Who was she?"

"Um…" Roy started sweating. What was he supposed to say? Was he just going to come out and say that he had sex with Edward? No, of course not! "She was just someone I met yesterday."

"And where exactly did you meet her?"

_Shit._ "Uh…at the marketplace."

Maes raised an eyebrow. "And she just happened to be in her nurse's outfit…at the marketplace?"

Roy paled slightly. "Yeah."

It was then that Edward decided was a good time to walk in. "Here you go, Colonel Bastard," he said, tossing a small stack of papers on his desk. "Courtesy of Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Edward," Maes said, stopping the blonde from leaving, "did you know that Roy took home a little blonde nurse yesterday?"

Roy could see the blonde restraining himself from yelling at being called 'little', even though Maes didn't mean it. "Nah," he said, smiling. "Didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to go home with him." He turned to Roy, a smile still on his face. "So, Mustang, how was she?"

Roy gave him a small smirk, deciding to play along with their little charade. "Best fuck of my life," he said.

Maes noticed the little staring contest they had going on. "What's going on between you two?" he asked, motioning between the two.

Just then, Havoc came in the office, leaving the door open behind him. "Hey, boss!" He walked over and leaned over the desk. "Heard you got a little blonde nurse over at your place last night? So…how was she?"

Roy glared at Maes. "Just how many people did you tell, Hughes?!" he demanded.

Maes smirked. Roy groaned softly and motioned for Edward to come closer. "So, Roy," Havoc continued, grinning. "Your little nurse friend. Think I could borrow her for the night?"

Edward pointed at something on the report Roy was showing him. "You forgot the—Hey!!"

Roy smirked as he pulled Edward down into his lap. He pressed a passionate kiss to the boy's lips as Havoc and Maes watched. He looked up at the two men staring at him. "He's mine," he said softly before kissing the blonde in his lap again.

Havoc sputtered in his spot for a few seconds before racing out of the office. Maes just smirked. "So," he said, noticing the blush on Edward's face, "Ed's the little blonde nurse you got." He smiled. "I can't wait to tell Gracia!" He ran off before Roy could disintegrate him.

"Roy, can I get up yet?" Edward asked, squirming in Roy's grip. "I'm already embarrassed enough that both Hughes and Havoc know about us. I don't want anyone else to know."

"And why not?" Roy asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. "I want everyone to know that the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist is off the market. Anyone that dares flirt with you will need some serious insurance for fire damage."

"Possessive bastard," Edward muttered, still squirming in Roy's grip.

"That may be, but I'm your possessive bastard," Roy said. He gave Edward a small nip to the back of his neck. Edward yipped loudly. "And you're my obedient alchemist, aren't you?"

The only answer he got was Edward leaning his head back on Roy's shoulder, exposing more of his neck to the older man. Roy bit down softly and sucked at a patch of skin. Edward moaned softly as Roy licked at the abused area, admiring the purple mark he'd left.

Roy's hands left Edward's sides and slipped up under his shirt, ghosting against his sides. "Roy," the blonde moaned as the black-haired man kissed around his neck and along his jaw line.

"Damn, Edward," Roy whispered. "You don't know how sexy you are right now."

Edward relaxed completely against Roy's touch, succumbing to every kiss. Every touch. Every breath against his skin. The blonde breathed slowly, his breathing becoming more and more labored as Roy trailed kisses down his shoulders under his jacket and cloak.

"Sir?"

Riza's voice came through the office door followed by a few knocks.

Edward jumped off Roy's lap quickly, a dark red blush quickly coming to his face. "I-I'll see you at h-home," he stuttered, rushing out the door as Riza opened it.

"Sir?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going, I'm going." Roy sighed and picked up his pen. Well, win some lose some.

**********

**Roy: *shrug* Win some lose some**

**Edward: *confused look* What does that mean?**

**Edsgrl16: *looks at Roy* Do you wanna explain, or should I?**

**Roy: I won a make-out session with you. I lost what could've been another sex session with you.**

**Edward: *blush***

**Edsgrl16: You shall never take him!!! *takes Edward's hand and runs away***

**Yami: *leans on Roy's shoulder* They'll come back.**

**Roy: *smirk* They always do.**


	18. Day Sixteen

**Edsgrl16: So Maes knows and Havoc knows. Anyone else?**

**Yami: Don't think so. Ed?**

**Edward: *blush* No one else knows.**

**Roy: Well, Riza knows.**

**Edward: *runs away***

**Yami: And a few people know about us, hikari.**

**Edsgrl16: *runs away***

**********

Roy watched as Edward cooked dinner for them, a dark blue apron tied around his waist. "Quit staring at me and go do your paperwork so Hawkeye doesn't kill you tomorrow," the blonde said, flipping a couple pancakes; they were having breakfast for dinner that night.

Roy blinked a couple times. He was sitting directly behind Edward, not making a sound. How did Edward know what he was doing? "I'm doing no such thing," he tried defending.

Edward sighed. "You're staring at me with this dreamy look that makes me think you're undressing me with your eyes," he said. "Oh! And your hair is sticking up from not brushing it on the right side."

Roy just sat there doing his impression of a fish out of water.

The blonde gave a small smile. "Window," he said, tapping the glass in front of him. "Go on. I'll tell you when dinner's ready."

Roy stared for a few more minutes before reluctantly going off to the library, leaving Edward to continue cooking. Edward smiled. _Sometimes Roy, I don't know what you do without me around to stare at 24/7,_ he thought.

Roy sat down in a comfortable chair in the library, opening up the book he had started last night. Delicious aromas wafted into the room, distracting him every so often. Edward was a damn good cook.

"Dinner!"

Roy walked back into the kitchen, stopping short at the blonde in front of him. Edward had no shirt on again with the apron still wrapped around his waist, setting food on the table in front of him. "Edward, what happened to your shirt?" was the only think he could think of asking.

"Your stupid sink," the blonde replied, taking his soaking shirt and tossing it into the laundry room. "You really need to get that thing fixed. Every time I turn it on, it sprays me and soaks my shirt completely."

"I don't mind that," Roy said, watching the blonde's muscles move under his skin as he moved a few heavy plates to the table.

The blonde stuck his tongue out at him, untying the apron from around his waist. Roy's eyes never left him as he moved around the kitchen for a clean plate. It didn't help that the only thing Edward was wearing now was a pair of Roy's old sweat pants that the elastic had broken on and now hung low enough that Roy could see the waist of the blonde's boxers.

"This came for you today, by the way," Edward said, tossing a magazine at the older man while settling on the counter with a plate of sticky sweet pancakes.

Roy's eyes widened slightly at the title. He hadn't meant for Edward to find out he was subscribed to Anne Summer's for a while longer. _Great,_ he muttered, but started flipping through it seeing how the blonde obviously didn't care.

Slight slurping noises distracted him and he looked up at Edward. The blonde kept spilling syrup on his fingers with every bite, making him lick them clean. One at a time, he licked his fingers clean, adding in little appreciative noises as he swallowed. After watching this for 4 minutes, Roy had had enough.

He abruptly stood up and shoved the plate of pancakes out of the blonde's hands. "Hey!" was all Edward could get out before Roy kissed him, sliding his tongue in his mouth almost immediately.

When oxygen became a requirement, Roy brought his head back a little. "I…thought you…were gonna…eat," Edward breathed in between pants.

"Not while you're teasing me like that," Roy replied, promptly kissing his blonde lover again. Roy's hands ghosted up and down Edward's sides, their kiss interrupted by giggling.

Roy leaned back again, looking at the blonde skeptically. "Edward, are you ticklish?" he asked.

Edward's face went red. "N-No!" he stuttered, trying to back away. Kind of hard when you're pinned on a kitchen counter between your lover and a cabinet.

Roy gave a small smirk. "Oh, really?" His hand ghosted over Edward's side again. The blonde couldn't help it. He let out a sound that made it seem he was holding back laughter. Kind of a mix between a gasp and a giggle.

"Quit it!" Edward exclaimed, his face growing even redder then it already was. A light blinked on in his head as Roy reached for his side again. He darted forward and licked Roy's cheek, startling the man enough to wiggle out of his position. He raced out of the kitchen, only making it to the living room before he was tackled to the ground, Roy straddling his hips above him.

"R-Roy, q-quit it!" Edward got out as Roy attacked his sides, tickling them with his fingers and feather-light kisses.

"You're so damn irresistible," Roy mumbled, pressing a kiss to the blonde's side before sitting up straight again. He pressed a gentle kiss to Edward's forehead. "You know that, right?"

"Maybe that's why so many people…" Edward trailed off in thought.

Roy looked a little confused, but decided not to press the issue as he crawled off the blonde, scooping him up in his arms. "Roy, I'm not a girl," Edward whined as he was carried upstairs. "I can walk."

"I know you can," Roy replied. "But you're so light, it doesn't matter."

Edward opened his mouth to argue when Roy tossed him on the bed, bouncing up once. He turned to glare at the older man when he was pulled into a short but passionate kiss. Roy pulled him into a spooning position against his chest, breathing in the scent of his hair.

"I love you, Ed," he whispered before falling to sleep.

Edward smiled, snuggling closer into the warm body next to him. _I love you, too,_ he thought. _Even if you __do__ act like an idiot sometimes._

**********

**Edsgrl16: I know, I know, it's kinda short!**

**Edward: Who're you calling a mousy little pipsqueak!!??!?**

**Yami: Roy, control him!  
Roy: *kisses Edward and drags him into his room***

**Edsgrl16: Where was I? Oh, yeah. I know it's a little short. I'm sorry, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**Yami: Feel free to send us your ideas on what you'd like to see later on! We gladly accept and use any and all ideas!!**


	19. Day Seventeen

**Edsgrl16: I'm back!!!**

**Yami: And better than ever.**

**Demyx: So now we present…**

**Zexion: Day…whatever this is!!**

**Roy and Ed: *together* Enjoy!!**

**********

"Fullmetal, come here."

Edward walked into Roy's office, closing the door behind him. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"You're excused for the day," Roy replied, looking over the report in front of him. He caught the blonde's gaze with an amused smirk. "The sink still needs fixing."

"I'm not a plumber, Mustang," Edward argued, sticking out his tongue and crossing his arms.

"Yes, but while that may be the case," Roy leaned forward, cupping his chin in his hands on his desk, "I am still your superior and for the next thirteen days, you still belong to me."

"If I fix it, what do I get?" Edward wondered.

"The satisfaction of a job well done," Roy replied, that damn smirk still on his face.

"That's no fun. I do something and get nothing in return?"

Roy stood up, walking over to his blonde lover, tipping his chin up to look at him. "You might get another reward," the older said softly. He leaned down to the blonde's ear. "If you do a good job."

"Roy," Edward groaned, the older's tongue tracing one of his weak spots under his ear. Roy smirked, moving away and back to his desk.

"Get moving," he ordered, leaning back in his chair.

Muttering curses under his breath, Edward walked out of the office, heading back to Roy's house. "How the hell am I supposed to fix a sink?" he muttered, slamming the front door shut behind him. "I'm an alchemist, not a damn plumber." His mind went back to what Roy said in the office. "Then again…I do get a reward if I fix it…"

A smile grew on the blonde's face as he walked into the kitchen, kneeling in front of the sink. Not wanting to get yet another shirt soaked, Edward stripped off his cloak, jacket, and tanktop, slipping into a pair of sweats so as to not get his leather pants wet. Good plan too because the second he tried to fix the damn sink, he was practically doused in a heavy stream of water from the pipe.

A few hours later and Edward still hadn't fixed the damn sink, just managed to get even more soaked. "I give up!!" he yelled, slamming his auto-mail fist to the ground in frustration. "I can't fix this damn thing!" He grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the only plumber in Central City.

It was a few minutes before there was a knock on the front door and by then, Edward had already dried himself off and changed into a pair of Roy's jeans (his were in the laundry), and one of his black tanktops.

"Hello," a man of about 20 said when Edward opened the door, his dirty blonde hair hanging into his eyes. "You called for a plumber?"

Edward smiled. "You are my hero," he said, leading the man to the kitchen. "The sink, if you don't mind."

"I'll call you when I'm done, Mr…" The man led off, not knowing Edward's name.

"Edward," the blonde filled in, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Tyler," the older blonde introduced, holding out his hand. "Thank you for hiring me."

"Whatever can get that damn sink fixed," Edward muttered, shaking Tyler's hand before walking into the living room and grabbing the book he'd been reading about biological and chemical alchemy. He got distracted every so often from the soft humming coming from the kitchen, eventually giving up on his book and lying back on the couch to sleep.

What seemed like a couple hours later, Edward felt a pair of lips pressing down on his. He kissed back eagerly, allowing his shirt to be pulled off and wrapping his arms around the kisser's neck. (a/n: Ed's the kissee, if you didn't know)

"What took you so long Roy?" Edward asked, letting out a low moan as the man above him sucked gently at his neck.

"Who's Roy?"

Edward's eyes shot open and he pushed Tyler away, covering the newly made bite-mark on his neck with his hand. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I finished and you looked so enticing there," Tyler replied a little seductively, taking a step closer again. "This 'Roy' doesn't deserve you, Edward."

"Stay away from me, you bastard!" Edward yelled, pressing his back as far as it would go against the back of the couch he still sat on.

Tyler smirked. "That's not what you said a minute ago."

"I thought you were Roy!"

"So, when you're asleep, every person who kisses you is Roy?"

"Well…yeah!"

Tyler smirked again. Edward couldn't move as the older blonde moved even closer, pinning him to the couch. "Just relax and it'll all be over soon," he said softly, running a thumb over Edward's bottom lip before claiming them for himself.

The younger blonde fought uselessly to get free, but Tyler had his auto-mail arm pinned and he couldn't use alchemy. Edward was helpless to stop him as Tyler left a few more marks on his neck and chest, quickly ridding them both of their pants and boxers.

The older flipped the younger over, forcing him onto his hands and knees. Edward cried out in pain as Tyler entered him dry and without any preparation, not even waiting for him to adjust before starting up a rough rhythm.

Tears streaked down Edward's cheeks and he moaned involuntarily as Tyler nailed his prostate, his own body betraying him. "P-Please," he begged, "s-stop."

Tyler just smirked and started pumping Edward's cock as he thrust deeper, harder, and faster.

Edward gave one last moan as Tyler hit his prostate, releasing over the couch. The older blonde came with a throaty groan, pulling out of the smaller when he was done.

Edward collapsed on the couch, whimpering softly and curling up into a ball. Tyler leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thanks for the fuck," he said, pulling on his pants and walking out the back door.

The blonde didn't move for several minutes, jumping slightly when the front door opened and closed. "Edward?"

Edward's eyes closed at the sound of Roy's voice and let himself slip out of consciousness, the pain finally fading away.

Roy walked into the living room to see an unconscious and naked Edward, cum drying on his body and the couch. The folders he'd been carrying dropped to the floor as he raced over to the blonde, propping him up in his arms. "Edward," he whispered, gently kissing the blonde's forehead. "Who did this to you?" He took note of the bite marks and draped a blanket over the boy before hurrying out to the car and the hospital.

_Keep holding on, Edward,_ Roy thought, keeping Edward secure in his arms as he floored it down the street. _You can't die on me yet._

**********

**Edsgrl16: *looks over what she just wrote***

**Yami: I think its turning angst.**

**Edsgrl16: *nods* Sorry 'bout the lateness. The next and last chapter(s) of 'Hidden Feelings' will be out soon and I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter for this story every week.**

**Yami: Sorry, but it's been hectic lately. 'Zemyx Time' needs to be updated every Sunday, so…yeah.**

**Edsgrl16: We'll try to update this every week from now on!**

**Yami: Thanks for your patience with us!!**


	20. Day Eighteen

**Roy: *grabs my collar* Edsgrl, where is that bastard?**

**Edsgrl16: *gulp* I-I'll go find him. *runs off***

**Yami: *hands Roy his gloves* Here. You'll need these.**

**Roy: Tyler, meet your worst nightmare.**

**********

Roy paced back and forth outside a hospital room, mumbling to himself. The door opened and he stopped short. A middle-aged man in a white coat closed the door behind him, making a few notes on the clipboard in his hands. "Roy Mustang?" he asked, looking in Roy's general direction.

"How is he?" the black-haired man asked.

"He's just fine," the doctor replied, a small smile on his face. "He's recovering at an excellent rate but I suggest that you don't let him be by himself for several days. Being raped can leave a lasting emotional impression on anyone, especially someone of his age."

"Can I see him?" Roy asked.

The doctor nodded. "It'll be a few minutes before the nurse will need to take some more tests. He's awake now."

"Thank you." The doctor walked away and Roy opened the door to Edward's room.

"Roy." Edward sat up in a hospital bed in a flimsy paper gown, his hair out of his usual braid and lying loose on his shoulders. There were still a few purple marks on his neck, but they were quickly fading.

Roy kept quiet as he walked over and knelt by the bed's edge, laying his head in his arms on Edward's lap. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "I should never have made you fix that sink. I should've known you'd call someone."

Edward hesitated slightly, surprised at Roy's reactions, but brought his flesh hand down to gently run through his black mess of hair. "It wasn't your fault," he said, a small smile gracing his features. "If you want to blame someone, blame him."

Roy's hand fisted on the sheets around him. He lifted his head to look in Edward's comforting gold eyes. "Do you remember what he looked like?" he asked, afraid that the blonde wouldn't know.

Edward's breath hitched slightly, his muscles tensing at the memory. Roy noticed his reaction and gently embraced him, the blonde laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Roy apologized once again. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No," Edward said, his words muffled from where he was pressed against Roy's shoulder. "I want to tell you. H-His name was Tyler and he had…blue-green eyes and…maybe strawberry blonde hair hanging over his eyes. H-He worked for whatever plumber is in the phonebook."

Roy smiled slightly, moving Edward back away from his shoulder. He pressed his lips to the blonde's in a short kiss, running a thumb over his bottom lip. "I love you, Ed," he said, the small smile still on his face.

"Mr. Elric?"

The two men turned to see a petite girl of about 24 standing in the doorway, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders. "We need to take some more tests," she said, hugging her clipboard closer to her chest.

Roy looked back at Edward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll be back soon," he promised, walking past the nurse and soon, out of the hospital completely. A quick detour to look in the phonebook and he was off toward 384 Pike Way. Roy practically pounded on the door to the small white house, pulling his gloves on as the door opened.

Tyler leaned against the doorframe in a pair of jeans and socks with no shirt on. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking Roy up and down.

Roy promptly punched him in the nose.

Blood dripped from the blonde's nose as he stepped back a few steps, his hand over his nose. "What the hell?!" he demanded before he got punched again, this time in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, Roy gave a swift kick to his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you touch the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he growled, giving the blonde another kick to the stomach to keep him on the ground.

"I didn't touch no fucking Fullmetal Alchemist!" Tyler yelled.

"Edward," Roy growled, pressing his foot down on Tyler's chest.

"The boy?" Tyler grinned. Quicker than Roy could follow, the blonde had pushed his foot off and jumped back to his feet. His nose was still bleeding, but he didn't seem to care. "So, you're Roy? He thought you were me." He gave Roy an amused smirk. "Didn't think Eddie'd be dating some old pedophile, though."

"Says the person who raped him," Roy shot back. Wait. What was he doing? He was acting like he was in a middle school fight. He had the power to use flame alchemy, for god's sake!

"You're lucky, I guess, though," Tyler continued, drawing the older's attention back to him. "He was a good fuck. Much better than any of the others. So hot and tight. And those noises he made…" He trailed off in thought, licking his lips once. "Might have to do him again soon."

"Over your dead body," Roy hissed.

Tyler smirked again. "Try me," he dared.

Roy just had to grin at that one. "Suit yourself," he said. He lifted a hand, his fingers ready to snap.

"What? That's it?" Tyler scoffed. "You're going to snap at me? Oh, help me! He's going to snap me to death!"

"Damn right I'm going to snap you to death," Roy growled, snapping and letting alchemy take over.

30 minutes later, Roy walked out of the house, whistling a soft tune as he headed back to the hospital. He felt so much better now.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mustang," the nurse said as he walked back into Edward's room. She set a tray of food in front of the blonde and started to walk out. "I'll send in a tray for you as well."

Roy smiled at her and turned his attention to the blonde when the door shut. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Edward shrugged, reaching for his pudding cup first. "Dunno," he replied. "She gave me some painkillers. My lower back is killing me."

"Understandable." Roy reached over and plucked the pudding cup from the blonde's hands before he could take a bite. "Real food first."

Edward glared slightly at him, but reached for the sandwich instead. "The nurse is real nice. She has a crush on you, by the way."

Roy smiled, running a hand through the boy's bangs for a second. "But she can't have me," he said. "Only you."

Edward smiled back, taking a bite of bread and peanut butter. "When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Tonight, if you're feeling better," Roy replied. "What other tests did they run on you?"

"A couple blood tests, a test for STD's, and a couple other sex-related tests," Edward replied, wincing slightly as he moved further than he wanted to. "Where did you go? The nurse said you weren't outside when I asked for you half-way through my tests."

"I…had to go take care of something." No reason for Edward to know what had happened to Tyler. At least, not yet. "I'm going to take the next week off work."

"What? Why?"

"The doctor said you shouldn't be left alone for several days. And besides, I thought you liked having me around."

"I do, but I also would like food in the kitchen."

Roy reached over and ruffled the blonde's hair slightly. "It's not even your house, Ed," he said, smiling.

Edward blushed lightly, remembering the bet they'd made almost thirteen days ago. "But I treat it like my home," he said softly, eating the last of his sandwich and reaching for the water bottle next to the plate.

"I'm glad you treat it like your home," Roy said. "I'd like you to think of it as your home. I hope you'd consider staying there after our bet is done."

Edward smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'd like that." He pushed the tray away and stared at the cup in Roy's hands. "Can I have my pudding now?"

Roy smirked slightly, grabbing the spoon still on the tray and opening the dessert. He took a spoonful and held it out toward Edward. "Open your mouth," he ordered, taking full advantage as his position as the blonde's master at the moment.

Edward obediently opened his mouth, quickly getting rewarded by the pudding. He licked along the bottom of the spoon, making sure to get every bit of the chocolate before Roy pulled the spoon back again. The process repeated itself until the cup was empty and the spoon was thoroughly licked clean.

Edward hummed his satisfaction. "Thank you, master," he said, smiling.

Roy smiled back, giving the blonde a small kiss. "You think you're ready to go home?" he asked.

Edward nodded. He pushed the empty food tray toward the end of the bed and pushed back the blankets, trying to stand up. Roy was ready when he stumbled forward slightly, biting down on his lower lip in pain. "I'm fine," he said, seeing Roy's concerned look. "Can you get me my clothes?"

A few painful minutes later, Edward was once again dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and sneakers. "Let's go," Roy said, picking the blonde up bridal-style as they walked out of the hospital and back home and for once, Edward didn't complain a bit at being carried.

**********

**Roy: *evil grin* That was fun.**

**Edsgrl16: *hiding in a closet***

**Yami: Great. You scared her. Now she won't come out for a week.**

**Edward: *hiding in a closet with me* **

**Roy: *groan* They'll be in there for a while.**

**Yami: Wanna catch a movie?**

**Roy: *shrug* Why not?**


	21. Day Nineteen

**Edsgrl16: I know, I know!! I should've had this chapter out at least 2 weeks ago but I've been so busy lately!!**

**Yami: Softball's started up again for La Salle High School and because the teachers think the sophomore class is made up of fuckin' super computers, we've been getting a crap-load of homework due the next day. **

**Edsgrl16: I am in the middle of an all-nighter as we speak. I am currently taking a break from the endless homework and doing this before I have to go back to doing my history.**

**Yami: So, please enjoy this section of 'The Bet'.**

**Edsgrl16: Oh, and if we're not too lazy any time soon, we might do a threesome in here somewhere.**

**Yami: Wish us luck.**

**********

"Rooooooyyyyyy!! I'm boooooooored!!"

Roy sighed, looking over at the couch from the armchair he sat in. Edward was sprawled out on the couch, his arm covering his eyes. His hair was kept back in a loose ponytail and he was only in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt or rather, had been like this since they'd gotten back from the hospital almost 15 hours ago.

"Go find a book to read, then," Roy said, going back to the small stack of papers he was working on. Wait, strike that. Going back to the small stack of papers he was behind in and that Riza would kill him for if she knew he hadn't finished yet.

"I don't wanna read," Edward whined, shaking his head slightly.

"You're sounding like a 5-year-old, Ed," Roy said, keeping his mind on the paperwork he signed. "Don't make me treat you like it."

"But I'm bored!" Edward whined once again, bending his legs up to rest on the couch again.

"Read a book," Roy suggested again.

"Roy!!"

"Find a game," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the coat closet. "There might be a few old board games up there. Find one you want and bring it back here."

"Will you play with me?" Edward asked, finally dragging his arm off his eyes to look at the older male.

"If you find a game."

The blonde smiled, walking over to the closet. The lower half of his body was feeling a lot better; thank the gods for painkillers, and now it only hurt if he moved it a certain way. So all he had to do was make sure he wasn't doing any back handsprings or flips and he'd be fine.

Scowling slightly at the games sitting on the high shelf of the closet, he reached into the small space to grab a small stool he'd stashed in there earlier in the week. The doorbell surprised him, but he made no move to get off his stool as he reached to the back of the shelf.

"S'open!" he half-grunted, stretching his arm as far back as it would go.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Roy looked over the back of his chair to see Hughes and Havoc walking into the house, their gazes on what Edward was doing. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking back at his work.

"Hawkeye wanted us to give you a message," Havoc replied, the two moving over to the living room where Roy sat. "More of a threat than a message really."

"Turn in your paperwork by the end of the week or you will become very good friends with my gun," Hughes threatened, smiling a little at the look of pure terror on Roy's face.

"Thanks for the warning," he mumbled, knowing that Riza was completely serious in her threats. She always was.

"I found some!!"

Roy set his paperwork on the table beside him as Edward came running back in the living room, a few boxes in his arms. "Slow down, Ed," Hughes said. "Didn't you just get out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, but I'm feeling a lot better," the blonde replied. He didn't notice Roy's smirk in remembrance of that day.

***FLASHBACK***

Roy turned on the T.V. when he had carried Edward home, the blonde already having fallen asleep on the couch.

"There has been a devastating fire in a house on 384 Pike Way," the news anchor said, looking at the papers in his hands as pictures of the destroyed house appeared up near his head. "Nothing seemed to have survived and though the owner of the house got out alive, paramedics aren't sure he'll make it with the degree of the burns he acquired."

Roy just smirked, leaning back in his chair as he continued to listen to the good news.

***BACK TO NORMAL***

"What games did ya get, Ed?" Havoc asked, Hughes leaning on the arm of the chair Roy was sitting in as he leaned against the couch.

"Well, I found Twister, Clue, and Monopoly," Edward replied, looking at the three boxes he set on the table.

"Twister," both Hughes and Roy said together. Edward shrugged, bringing the other two games back to the closet.

"I'll spin," Hughes volunteered, taking the plastic and cardboard spinner from the smaller blonde as Havoc spread out the plastic playing mat. "Shoes and socks off." Both Roy and Havoc stepped out of their shoes and socks, Edward not having to worry about any of that, as well as taking off their jackets. "Let's get started."

Fourteen 'Left Hands', seventeen 'Right Feet', twenty two 'Right Hands', two 'Left Feet', a rainbow of four colors, a plastic mat, and three bodies later, the three players were tangled up in ways they didn't think possible.

"How about we make this interesting?" Havoc suggested, grunting slightly as he brought his left hand from a green spot to a red spot beside Edward's left foot.

"Like how?" Roy asked, moving his right foot to a different yellow spot.

"First one to fall has to do whatever the other players say," Havoc bargained. "Sorry, Hughes, you can't be part of this."

"That's fine," Hughes said. "Gracia will be expecting me home in a few minutes, anyway."

"Deal," Roy grunted.

It was at that exact moment that Edward decided to slip and fall, landing on Roy on his way down to the floor.

"Looks like you lose, chief," Havoc teased, Hughes setting the spinner down on the table.

"Good luck, Roy, Havoc," he said, waving as he headed out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"H-Hang on a minute!" Edward stuttered, scooting up against the couch as the two older men started to move closer to him. "I never technically agreed to the deal!"

"Yes, but Roy did and he counts for your choice," Havoc told him, a small grin on his face.

"Well, how's that fair?!" Edward demanded, blushing lightly as Roy got closer to his face.

"Because I'm older and because I said so," the black-haired man whispered, his breath tickling the younger blonde's face.

"B-But—"

Roy quickly found a sufficient way to shut the younger up. By kissing him. Edward squeaked into the kiss as Havoc's hand found its way past the waistband of his shorts, well, technically boxers, teasing the skin around his slowly awakening erection.

"Are we sure he's okay to do this?" Havoc asked, Roy's hand delving under Edward's boxers to join the older blonde in his strokes.

"If he is well enough for a game of Twister, he'll be fine for this," Roy replied, leaning over to nibble a little on the smaller blonde's ear. "Aren't you well enough for a little threesome, Fullmetal?"

"Ngh…f-fuck…!" Edward gasped, choking back the moans that wanted to come out.

Roy smirked, barely picking up his pace. "That means yes to me," he said, drawing his hand out from the blonde's boxers.

Havoc shrugged slightly, the small smile still on his face. "Good enough for me," he agreed.

"W-Why are you two against me?" Edward stuttered nervously, as all hands were removed from his boxers.

Roy smirked, giving the blonde a quick kiss to the lips. "Because you're just too innocent for your own good," he whispered.

"Let's start up the game again," Havoc said, standing up with Roy.

"Twister?" Roy wondered, each of them taking one of Edward's arms to help the boy stand up on his own legs again. "What are the stakes this time?"

"Edward can't do anything to us because he still has to do whatever we say but we can do whatever we want to him," Havoc bargained, spinning the plastic controller for the game.

"How the hell is that fair?!" Edward demanded, his erection forming an impressive tent in the front of his boxers as he crossed his arms and blushed deeply. "I can't do anything but play the game and you guys can do whatever the hell you want to me?!"

"That's part of what happens when you lose, Eddy," Havoc teased, flicking the younger blonde lightly on the nose. "Right hand green."

Edward sighed, bending over to give the two older men a perfect view of his ass through his boxers as he placed his hand on a green circle. Havoc and Roy grinned at each other, stripping off their clothes until they were down to their own boxers, pulling Edward's own T-shirt off with little complaint from its owner.

"Left foot red," Roy said, the three of them placing their left feet on different red circles.

Another seventeen 'Left Feet', twelve 'Right Hands', three 'Left Hands', and thirty-five 'Right Feet' later, the three were in even more compromising positions then they were in before their bet had initially started when Hughes had been the spinner.

"L-Left foot yellow," Havoc grunted, maneuvering his leg between Edward's to reach the only other unoccupied yellow circle. A grin came to his face and he lifted his leg slightly, rubbing against the blonde's reawakening erection through his boxers.

The blonde gasped, almost losing his balance as the older blonde applied more pressure to his ministrations. "Don't lose your balance or we'll have to punish you, Ed," Havoc warned, continuing to rub the blonde's clothed erection. Edward moaned quietly as more pressure was added, his legs starting to shake, until the spinner landed on left foot green and the glorious leg left.

"Havoc," he moaned, already missing the toying leg on his cock.

"Roy, would you like to help him with his 'little problem'?" Havoc suggested, smirking as the spinner landed on right hand red.

"Who are you calling—?!?!?!"

Edward never got to finish his sentence when Roy reached his hand over to the red dot directly under him, taking a slight detour to gently palm his erection through the cotton cloth of his boxers. The blonde's own hand started creeping its way down to join Roy's when Havoc reached over and lost their game of Twister, keeping both his arms behind his back as the older male continued his ministrations.

"Roy," the younger blonde groaned as his boxers pooled around his waist, Roy's hand wrapping loosely around his cock and giving it a few slow strokes. He gasped as Havoc pushed a spit-covered finger past the ring of muscles around his entrance, stretching him out for what he would be getting hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Roy…ngh…fuck…" Edward moaned and groaned as his erection was being lazily stroked on one end, his prostate being gently prodded by the two fingers in his ass scissoring him to stretch him out even more. Roy leaned forward, licking along the shaft to pick up the beads of pre-cum that had leaked down the sides because him and Havoc.

"Who do you want, Edward?" Havoc whispered huskily in the younger blonde's ear as he added a third finger, feeling him shiver at the tone of his voice.

"B-Both of you," Edward whispered, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Havoc and Roy grinned at each other, leaving Edward alone long enough to shed their own boxers. "You sure about this, chief?" Havoc whispered. Edward nodded, moaning quietly as Roy gently sucked and nipped at his neck. The older blonde gave one quick thrust into the boy now sitting on his lap, using all his self-control not to thrust back into the glorious tight heat he was surrounded by.

"Edward?" Roy asked, getting in position in the back, the tip of his own spit-covered erection brushing against his entrance.

Edward took a deep breath, nodding slightly. Roy leaned forward and kissed the blonde, thrusting up in one quick thrust, groaning at the feeling of Havoc's cock brushing against his as well as the unbearable tight heat surrounding him.

Havoc leaned forward and gently kissed away the tears starting to escape from Edward's eyes, Roy helping to relieve the pain by gently stroking the blonde's neglected erection.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a pained scream. Havoc had been fine going in, but with Roy, it had felt like he was going to split in half. After a few minutes, the pain was slowly starting to subside.

"M-Move," he stuttered softly.

"Hmm?" Roy and Havoc looked at him, not quite sure what he'd said.

"Move, you idiots!!!" Edward screamed at him, moaning quietly as Havoc pulled out and thrust back in, brushing against his prostate with the smallest touch. As he pulled out again, Roy thrust in, both men moaning at the feelings coursing through their bodies.

Edward moaned loudly at the constant onslaught of pleasure he was getting, his mind being overwhelmed with the sensation of two cocks fucking him and ramming into his prostate over and over and over again.

Havoc moaned loudly as he reached his climax, coming inside the boy. Roy groaned, the older blonde's cum helping him move as a few more thrusts brought him over the edge, joining Havoc in an orgasm of his own. Edward came last, coming with a loud moan and covering Roy's hand and his own stomach.

The two men pulled out of the smaller blonde, Roy getting up and coming back with a towel, wiping all of them off. Edward gave a small smile as both kissed him, keeping him warm between their bodies.

"We're gonna need more painkillers," Roy muttered, dreading the trip to the pharmacy.

"If you want sex in the next week, duh." Edward's response was quiet, his eyes starting to flutter shut.

"Staying here tonight, Havoc?" Roy asked, looking over at the older blonde. He nodded, standing up with Edward in his arms, the blonde boy already asleep and starting to snore lightly.

Roy grimaced at the mess surrounding him, kicking the plastic mat under them to the wall. "Damn," he muttered, looking at the ruined mat. "I was really starting to like that game."

**********

**I'm late, I'm late, I know!!! But, hey! You got a long chapter and a threesome so you can't kill me!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Again, sorry I haven't written in, like, forever, but…my grades need to improve, I've got softball, I've actually got a social life for the first time in a few years, I've got band trips, I've got teachers who think my sophomore class is made up of fuckin' super computers, I've got driver's ed to pass, I've got stories to get done…I've got a lot of shit to do. I also need to get my love life figured out. *sigh* Why do I have to love him? …Sorry, was I rambling again? I seem to do that a lot lately.**

**Anyway, sorry again for the lateness and I'll try to get another chapter soon. There's only about 10 or 12 or somewhere along that line chapters left to write and then it's the end of "The Bet"! Sadness. : ( Well, at the end, I'll have a party with my yami and we'll party like its 1999!!! Sorry, we're dorks, but you can't help but love us. **


	22. Day Twenty

**Again, so very sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like to!! I'd like to have been updating at least once every two weeks, but I've been so busy lately with end-of-the-year projects and having to transfer schools and stuff, so I'm trying my hardest to update as much as possible, so please be patient with me. Thankx ya'll!!!**

**********

"Morning, sir."

Roy walked into the kitchen, half-tripping over the empty Twister box on the floor. Havoc stood in front of the stove, the newspaper in one hand while the other flipped the pancakes in front of him. "Breakfast?" Roy asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"After last night, it's the least I can do," Havoc replied, taking another puff of the cigarette in his mouth. "How's the chief?"

Roy gave a small smirk. "Still asleep," he said, taking another drink of his coffee. "Can't blame him, though."

"Blame me for what?"

Both males turned to see Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen in his over-sized blue pajama pants, wincing slightly as he moved in the wrong way. "Still hurtin' Ed?" Havoc asked, giving a small smirk around his cigarette.

"Painkillers, now," the blonde ordered. Roy leaned back in his chair and pulled a drawer open, pulling out a small white bottle.

"Are you able to sit down?" Roy wondered, handing two of the pills to the smaller blonde.

"I felt like I was gonna split in half last night," Edward muttered, swallowing the pills with no trouble. "Hell no I can't sit down."

"Aw, but didn't ya like it, chief?" Havoc teased, flipping the pancakes in front of him onto a plate.

"Course I didn't," Edward mumbled, biting down on a fresh pancake.

"Now, Edward," Roy scolded, lightly flicking the blonde's nose, "tell the truth. Your moans said different last night."

Edward's face turned bright red. "Can you help me sit?" he mumbled softly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"What was that?" Roy mocked deafness. "I couldn't really hear you."

"Can you…help me sit?" Edward mumbled, barely louder than the last time.

"What was that?" Roy mocked deafness again.

"Can you help me sit, you bastard?!" Edward yelled, growing redder with every word.

"Be nice, Edward," Roy ordered, tapping the blonde on the nose. "Come here."

Edward was still blushing as he stood in front of the older male, sitting down on his lap with a small wince. "That feel better?" Roy whispered in the blonde's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Edward shivered, Roy smirking at the silent response.

"Hate t' leave, but Hawkeye will kill us if at least one of them doesn't come to work," Havoc said, standing up and pulling on his boots and jacket. "I'll tell her you both are home sick."

"Thanks, Havoc," Roy called over his shoulder as the older blonde closed the front door behind him. He turned back to the shorter blonde in his lap, pressing a short kiss to the back of his neck. "You up for something else, my little alchemist?" he whispered, earning himself a shiver in return.

"Roy…" Edward moaned softly, leaning into the touch that caressed his lower arm and the back of his neck. "Please…"

Roy smirked, stopping when he noticed the small wince on the younger's face. "Not right now," he mumbled against the warm skin in front of him. "Maybe tomorrow. You still need painkillers."

"Bastard," Edward muttered, biting into another pancake.

**********

**Edsgirl16: Again, sorry sorry sorry this is so late!! And kinda short, too.**

**Yami: We're trying the best we can!!**

**Edward and Roy: *together* Please be patient with them because they control how much sex we have in this story.**

**Roy: Which will be a lot hopefully.**

**Edward: Roy!!!!**


	23. Day Twenty One

**Edsgrl16: Again, ****so**** sorry it's a little late.**

**Yami: You do not ****know**** how much pressure is on us right now.**

**Edsgrl16: Please enjoy the fruit of our labor.**

**Yami: Before we resort to sitting in a dark corner listening to My Chemical Romance and writing poetry and being emo.**

**Edsgrl16: *pout* Please don't make us do this.**

**Yami: And please send in reviews. They make us want to write a ****whole**** lot more.**

This is my line 

Edward gave a small smile as something wet ran across his cheek, burrowing into his blankets even more than he already was. "Roy," he laughed as what felt like a tongue kept running over his cheek. "Roy, quit it! That tickles!" He opened his eyes, but didn't see Roy anywhere. "Roy?"

"Arf!"

Edward frowned, turning over on the bed. Standing on all fours in front of him was a small golden Labrador puppy, a bright red ribbon tied around its neck. "A…dog…?" he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he continued to stare at the animal in front of him. The small puppy gave a happy bark, wagging its tail non-stop. It was then that Edward noticed the note attached to the bow.

_Since I can't always be there when you wake up, I thought I'd get you someone who would. I think the pound said he was about 5 months old and full of life. Remind you of someone? Anyway, feel free to name him what you want. I'll see you when I get home. –Love Roy_

Edward scratched the puppy behind the ears as he finished the note, thinking it over for a few minutes. He started smiling. "Roy got me a puppy because he's not here a lot," he said, his smile growing. "Cool. Now, what to name you…" He trailed off in through, the lab cocking his head as it started up at him with its tail still wagging. "Well, I'll think of that later. Time for breakfast." He looked down at the puppy. "You hungry?"

The dog barked a few times, hopping off the bed as it followed him down to the kitchen. Edward opened the fridge, moving some stuff around. "Think we still have some pancakes somewhere…" he mumbled, almost knocking over a can of Diet Coke in his search. "Jackpot!" He grinned victoriously as he pulled out a bag of cold pancakes, the puppy running around his feet as he started up a victory dance.

Edward bit into a pancake in his hand as he watched the puppy eat his own on the floor at his feet. "Name, name, what's in a name?" he mumbled, taking another bite. "To name or not to name. That is the question. What is thy name?"

"What are you doing?"

Edward spun around, his face red in embarrassment, when he heard Roy's voice from behind him. The older man stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face.

"I was just trying to figure out a name for him," Edward muttered, turning his eyes to the ground.

"And you resorted to quoting lines from Shakespeare?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me," Edward muttered, his face turning red again. "I can't help it."

Roy grinned, moving over to him. Edward looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "I never said I judged you, Ed," he said softly, a grin still on his face. "I think it's kinda cute." He leaned down slightly to press a tender kiss to the blonde's lips, staying there for a few seconds before leaning back again.

Edward grinned. "What are you doing back here anyway?" he asked. "I thought you had a lot of work to do."

"As long as Hawkeye doesn't go into my office and as long as Havoc keeps his promise, no one will ever know," Roy replied with a sly grin.

"So…" Edward bit his lip, looking up at the older man. "What do you wanna do?"

Roy never even skipped a beat. He leaned down to give the blonde a much longer kiss than before. "So," he said when he pulled away from the slightly panting blonde, "sex now, yes?"

Edward frowned, squirming out of the older's grip. He started walking out of the kitchen, the puppy following close at his heels. "No?" Roy called after him, starting to follow after a few seconds. "What about a blowjob?" The blonde rolled his eyes, slumping down on the couch, the lab jumping up to lay down on his chest.

Roy groaned, kneeling down and leaning over the blonde from the floor. "Please, Eddy, baby?" he asked sweetly, giving his blonde lover the best pout he could give.

Edward thought about that for a second, a grin coming to his face. "No," he stated simply, Roy's face falling almost immediately. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're good."

Roy shook his head and rolled his eyes, standing up and sitting down on the arm of the couch Edward was lying on, reaching over to scratch behind the pup's ears. "What should we name him?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno," he muttered, looking over at the dog on his chest. "What about…Nora?"

Roy shook his head. "That means 'stray dog'," he told Edward. "And he's not a stray anymore. He needs a proper name."

"Ritsku?" Edward asked, leaning his head back to look up at the older.

Roy gave a genuine smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the blonde's lips. "Ritsku it is," he said softly, still scratching the lab's ears.

Edward grinned, sitting up and bringing the puppy into his lap. "How do you like your new name, Ritsku?" he asked happily. Ritsku barked his approval, nuzzling his nose into Edward's stomach. The blonde laughed. "R-Ritsku!" he stuttered, still laughing. "That tickles!"

"Ah, a new spot to torture," Roy said, grinning as he started helping Ritsku in his onslaught of the delicious blonde in front of them.

"Roy!" Edward squealed, the older finally stopping and letting him catch his breath.

"We'll go to the store tomorrow and get some things for Ritsku, okay?" Roy asked, the blonde still trying to catch his breath.

Edward nodded, smiling.

My line has to go 

**Edsgrl16: Well, that was kinda short and I apologize greatly for that.**

**Yami: We're trying to make the chapters longer, but it's a lot of work and we don't have that kind of time right now.**

**Edsgrl16: The little sex thing that happened in the kinda middle was an inside joke between us when we cosplay as Roy and Edward.**

**Yami: As was the "Please, Eddy, baby" thingy. **

**Edsgrl16: Hope ya'll liked this chapter and we'll try to get more out soon.**

**Yami: Longer, too.**


	24. Day Twenty Two

**Edsgrl16: Thanks to VermilionValentine, deans-sexy-alter-ego, uzimaki-arissa, xxlivingxdeadxchickxx, and Edmy, I now have some ideas.**

**Yami: Thanks to all you peoples! *gives out cookies***

**Edsgrl16: I'll make sure to mention whose idea is whose when and if I get to them.**

**Yami: Thanks again, because we didn't have ANY ideas whatsofuckingever. **

**Edsgrl16: So, be sure to thank them too, because without those 5, we wouldn't be updating this soon.**

**Yami: Cookies to all! *throws cookies every which way***

**Edsgrl16: This idea belongs to VermilionValentine. She provided it, I expanded on it to make it more pleasurable to ya'll.**

*****START*****

"Arf! Arf!"

Edward sleepily opened his eyes, slightly glaring at the sight in front of him. Ritsku was lying in front of his face, his tail wagging and his tongue out as he panted.

"That dog is going to be the death of me," Roy muttered, Edward looking over at the door to see him leaning against the bedroom doorframe. "You know what happened when I tried to get close to you last night? That dog growled at me and almost bit my hand off when I tried to move him away."

Edward stifled a giggle, scratching the top of the lab's head. "That dog has a name," he scolded with a grin. "And maybe he just doesn't like old horny bastards trying to take advantage of young boys when they're sleeping."

"Edward…" Roy warned with a sort of teasing growl.

The blonde grinned, pulling himself out of bed with Ritsku at his feet. "Get dressed so we can go to the store," he said, tossing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt in Roy's general direction. Roy grumbled something, but headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Edward's grin never left his face as he pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans held up by a thick brown belt. Ritsku barked happily and ran around the blonde's feet as he walked out to grab his boots.

"Do we need food for us lesser humans besides that for the all-mighty dog?"

Edward grinned as Roy pulled him back into his chest, his arms around him from behind. "Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean he never will," he teased, pressing a short kiss to the older's lips. "Now come on. We do need food for us. We're almost out."

"And why, my little lover, don't we have food?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Edward frowned, slapping Roy's arms. "Don't call me little," he muttered. "And we don't have food because a few important reasons. I've been in the hospital, I've been sore, and you don't give me money."

Roy shrugged, opening the door. "Well, better late then never," he argued, locking the door behind them after they walked out.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled, Ritsku following closely at his feet. "Never being when we die from lack of food and starvation."

"Lack of food and starvation are the same things," Roy corrected.

"Whatever."

Roy smirked and followed the blonde the rest of the way to the store, Ritsku just bounding happily at the blonde's feet. "I'm gonna go look for some stuff for Ritsku," Edward said when they arrived. "You go look for some food, kay?"

"And if you get lost?" Roy teased.

"Who're you calling so small they'd get lost in a can of beans in a store?" Edward yelled, drawing the attention of most of the store and its employees.

"I said no such thing," Roy smirked, flicking the blonde's nose before heading off to find food.

Edward growled lowly, Ritsku growling at his feet as well. The blonde looked down, a small grin coming to his face as he picked up the lab. "You don't like him, do you?" he asked, the dog giving a small yelp as an answer with his tail still wagging. "Well, sometimes, neither do I." The grin stayed on his face as they headed over to pet supplies.

Edward set Ritsku down as he looked around. "You need a leash," he muttered to himself, looking through his options. "And because Roy's not here, I get to pick the colors. Red, red, where fore art thou red leash?" He groaned, pulling the desired leash and matching collar off the rack. "Great, I'm resorting to Shakespeare again."

Ritsku barked, his tail still wagging as he nudged a bone about the size of his body. "You wouldn't be able to eat that even if you tried," Edward said, looking at the package. He shrugged, picking it up. "But you'll just keep sulking until I take you back here and buy you it, so I might as well."

A few hours later, Edward and Ritsku headed back up to the registers where Roy was already waiting, already done with his own shopping. "Did you find everything?" the blonde asked, moving through checkout quickly.

"As much as I could possibly get," Roy replied, holding up a few tokens. "These are for making a tag for the dog."

"Call him by his name, please," Edward said, giving him the bags and heading to the tag machine. "You got him for me, you should be calling him by his name." He pushed the button for a blue bone-shaped tag. "R-i-t-s-k-u," he spelled out, pushing the correct buttons. "3-2-9 B-l-u-e W-a-y, 4-7-4-3-4-7-3."

"How do you know my cell number?" Roy accused as the tag printed.

"Stole your cell phone when you left it to go to Central Command," Edward muttered, attaching the tag to the red collar before fastening the entire thing along with the leash around Ritsku's neck.

"Red?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't say I couldn't pick the color," the blonde told him with a small smirk. "And I chose red. What food did you get?"

A smile grew on Roy's face, but he turned his head so the other wouldn't see. "Just the usual that is…was in my fridge," he said, shifting the bags in his hands.

"Whatever," the blonde muttered, leaving it alone as they walked back home.

_And a few other things._

***now for a short commercial from our sponsors. Jk***

As soon as they were back home, Edward released Ritsku to go running around and headed upstairs, falling backwards on the bed.

"You seem tense, Fullmetal."

Edward looked over at the door and saw Roy leaning against the doorframe, one of the shopping bags in his hand. "Don't even think about it," the blonde muttered, lying back on the bed again. "I'm too tired. Whatever you have planned, just drop it."

Roy frowned, tossing the bag in the closet. "And what makes you think you have any say in the matter?" he asked teasingly.

Edward sighed, sticking two fingers in his mouth. He gave out a sharp whistle, Ritsku racing into the room a few seconds later. "Sic him," he muttered, climbing back into bed.

Roy groaned, the dog growling at him from the edge of the bed. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, turning for the living room to spend a night with his old friend. The couch.

Edward smiled as he heard Roy walk downstairs. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, closing his eyes again.

*****END*****

**It's kinda short. Oh, well. It's a new chapter, so you can't sue me. And there will be smut next chapter. Swear on my Keyblade! ^_^**

**Anyway, another outfit is coming out of the bag next chapter and will be combining another of my favs at the moment as well as bringing back something else. **

'**Till next time!**


	25. Day Twenty Three

**Edsgrl16: This chapter is dedicated to Lunose.**

**Yami: Because she/he is awesome and has made us feel special.**

**Edsgrl16: *gives plate of cookies* Thanks!  
Yami: BTW: part of this story goes to VermillionValentine because we started writing this after reading one of the ideas she gave us. People wanted to see more of this, so we're here to provide. **

**Edsgrl16: If you're one of the people who didn't really like it or didn't really want it, we're sorry.**

**Yami: The yeses outweighed the nos. So suck it up.**

**Edsgrl16: *rolls eyes* Ignore him. And please forgive if it kinda sucks. I'm still learning. Enjoy!**

*****START*****

"Roy." Nothing. "Roy!" Still nothing. "I'm naked!"

Roy's eyes snapped open and he shot off the couch, nearly butting heads with the short blonde standing in front of him. "Wow," Edward muttered, crossing his arms. "Won't respond to your own name but will when it means sex."

Roy groaned, rubbing his temples. "Did you wake me up just to criticize me?" he mumbled.

"No, I woke you up because it's 3 in the afternoon," Edward said, pointing at the clock on the wall behind him. **(a/n: put this in because I actually woke up at 3 in the afternoon today)**

"Shit, how'd it get that late?" Roy mumbled, not really looking for an answer. It was then that he noticed a certain dog wasn't growling at him. "Where's the dog?"

"**Ritsku**," Edward replied, making sure to emphasize the name, "is at the vet. He'll be there all night because he's getting fixed."

Roy thought about it for a second before a smile worked its way onto his face. "So, we're all alone tonight," he suggested.

"No," Edward stated, starting to walk away. "No."

Roy smirked, grabbing the blonde's waist and pulling him back onto the couch, leaning over him. "Now, now, Fullmetal," he practically purred. "You're still under my command and still under the full effects of our little bet."

"That's still going on?" the blonde asked, a little surprised.

"For the next 6 days," Roy replied. "And we will be doing what I want, when I want today."

"At least let me do something real quick," Edward said. "Then I promise you can do whatever you want."

Roy was taken aback slightly. He didn't expect Edward to agree that easily. "Go ahead," he said, moving to let the blonde off the couch. Edward ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut.

The doorbell rang. Roy went over to answer it, reveling in the fact that he didn't have a little blonde ball of fur growling at his feet with every step. Opening it, he saw Havoc standing on the front porch in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. "Havoc?" he asked, a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, chief," the blonde grinned. Roy noticed that he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth. "I was just wondering what you were doing today. I had the day off and—"

"Edward's upstairs," Roy grinned, moving out of the doorway. "Come on in."

Havoc blushed slightly, but walked in, sitting on the couch Roy had slept in. "Why's Ed upstairs?" he asked.

"He promised me that if he could go upstairs and do something, he'd let me do whatever I want," Roy smirked.

"This should be good."

"I'm counting on it."

"Roy?" Both men looked up at the stairs as Edward's voice floated down. "Who's there?"

Roy grinned. "Havoc," he called up.

"I'm not coming down until he leaves."

Havoc gave a small pout. "Aw, come on, chief! I didn't walk all this way just to get thrown out!" he called.

"You said you'd do anything I said," Roy reminded him. "Now get down here."

A few curses were heard, but Edward came walking down the stairs and into the living room, his face as red as a tomato. Good reason, too. The blonde was in an outfit that almost had both men coming right there and then.

Edward was in a pink dress that barely covered his chest and barely covered his ass with a white camisole under the top. The dress had a zipper down the front of it, unzipped slightly at both the top and bottom. Around the middle was a brown strap, two buckles in the front. **(a/n: yes, Edward is wearing Kairi's dress from KH2. I can't help it. It's a slutty dress. And I kinda altered it a bit. XD)**

"Come here," Roy ordered when he finally got his voice back under his control.

Edward's face stayed red as he walked over to raven-haired man, walking easier since he didn't have any shoes on. "Roy," he whined softly, biting his lower lip as his gaze darted between him and Havoc.

"Don't talk," Roy ordered, grinning as the blonde struggled to keep himself quiet. "Havoc, would you like to help?"

Havoc grinned, standing up and moving to stand behind Edward. "With pleasure," he whispered, making Edward shiver slightly.

Roy grinned slyly, bringing the boy up into a kiss as Havoc started pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "Where did you get this outfit?" Roy whispered huskily, breaking their kiss before starting a trail down to one of the straps of the white camisole.

"C-Cosplay st-store," Edward stuttered, breathing heavily, his eyes closed.

Roy grinned against the blonde's skin, moving a hand up to rest on the zipper of the dress. "I love it," he whispered, starting to pull it down. "We'll need to go back there."

"Take me with you," Havoc grinned against the blonde's neck, his own hands reaching around to unbuckle the brown strap around the waist of the dress.

Roy grinned, biting down in the spot just above Edward's collarbone to leave a nice purple mark for all the world to see if the blonde wore a T-shirt or anything less. He smiled at his work, pulling the zipper to the dress all the way down. "Edward," he whispered, Havoc helping the blonde step out of the dress now around his ankles. "God, Ed." Under the dress, Edward had been wearing nothing but the white camisole and a pair of pink lacy panties.

"You're just asking to get raped, aren't you?" Havoc mumbled, running his fingers lightly along the patch of skin visible between the camisole and the panties. A light moan was his reply, the older blonde's fingers hooking on the inside of the underwear.

"Havoc," Roy ordered, moving his mouth from Edward's collarbone long enough to talk. "My room. Bedside table. Bring one back."

Havoc didn't even protest the orders. He ran upstairs as fast as his legs could take him, turning sharply into Roy's bedroom. In his haste to get to the bedside table (and get his pants and shirt off), he knocked over the hot pink bag sitting near the pillows, not noticing what had tumbled out onto the sheets as he grabbed a red tube and raced back downstairs.

"Aren't we impatient?" the blonde teased, tossing the lube to Roy. Edward was completely naked on the carpeted floor, Roy in his boxers over him as he gave the boy's chest slight teases with his hands and mouth.

"This is the first sex I've had in a week," Roy growled softly but appreciatively.

"W-We h-had s-sex thr-ree da-YS AGO!" The last part of Edward's sentence had his voice going exceptionally high as Havoc's mouth covered his cock, swallowing deep in his throat.

"What did I tell you about speaking?" Roy scolded gently, Havoc still swallowing the blonde's cock as he covered a few fingers with lube.

"T—oh, god!" Edward threw back his head with a moan, tangling his fingers in Havoc's hair as he sucked harder still, humming lowly in the back of his throat.

"That's right," Roy grinned, circling the boy's entrance with a single finger. "Not to talk. No more talking from now on or I won't do this." He emphasized his point by thrusting one finger into the blonde, hitting his prostate on the first try.

Edward's back arched up off the carpet, his release finally coming as Havoc swallowed again, swallowing all his seed. "Ready for more?" Roy whispered in a husky tone of voice. Edward groaned lightly, another erection starting to form.

Havoc grinned. "Think he is, chief," he said, still grinning as both men pulled off their boxers, Roy reinserting two fingers into the boy. Edward moaned as the fingers inside him scissored, stretching him as Havoc used his hands and mouth on his chest and stomach. "Roy," Edward moaned, pushing back on his fingers the best he could. "Please."

Roy smirked, removing his fingers before pressing the head of his cock to the blonde's entrance. He pressed in quickly, listening to the gasps that escaped the boy he was in. "Even in three days without sex, you're pretty open," he teased, staying still as Havoc pulled away from Edward's mouth so he could speak.

"U-Upstairs," Edward managed to get out, his hair plastered to his face with sweat. "M-My ro-om."

Roy grinned, giving one hard thrust in to make him yelp in pleasure and a little pain. "I'll have to find that later," he said, still grinning as he looked over at the other man. "Havoc, would you care to join me?"

Havoc grinned, moving behind Edward as Roy brought him up to lean upright against him. "You ready, chief?" he whispered, making the boy shiver in what was to come. Havoc smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." With one quick motion, he thrust in beside Roy, Edward biting back cries of pain. Even though they'd done this once before, it still hurt like hell.

"Okay?" Roy asked, pressing soft kisses to the blonde's throat in hopes of calming him down.

"I'll say this o-one time," Edward mumbled, his nails digging into the skin of Roy's back. "M-Move or I'll rip your f-fucking throats out."

Both Havoc and Roy grinned. "You heard him," Roy said, both starting up a flow rhythm that got faster and faster with Edward's moans and cries of pleasure.

"F-Fa—!"

Roy grinned at the incomplete word, knowing exactly what the alchemist wanted. He nodded at Havoc and they both drove as hard and fast as they could into the blonde, Roy's hand coming up to take care of Edward's neglected erection.

And then…the Nazis attacked. Just kidding.

Havoc came first, grunting slightly as he released his seed into Edward. Roy came next, Havoc's cum acting as lube to make his thrusts a little easier. Edward came last with a pleasure-filled scream of both their names, splattering his stomach and Roy's chest with sticky white liquid.

Edward's head slumped over to rest on Roy's shoulder, breathing heavily as his eyes fluttered shut. Roy smiled as he and Havoc pulled out of the boy, using a cloth that Havoc had brought down to clean the three of them up.

"God, I love my job," Havoc said with a grin, pulling his clothes on as Roy pulled out the couch/bed he'd slept on the previous night.

Roy grinned back, tucking Edward into the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Havoc, tomorrow, go to the veterinarian's office and pick up the demon gold lab that Edward named Ritsku," Roy ordered as Havoc turned to walk out of the house.

"Yes, sir," Havoc said with a grin and a mock salute.

Roy nodded, the older blonde walking out of the house with a smile on his face and a cigarette coming out of nowhere. "Now," Roy said, turning for the stairs, "where's that bag?"

*****END*****

**Edsgrl16: Will Roy find Edward's sex bag? Will Havoc ever come back? Will Edward learn that Roy wants sex 24/7? Will Ritsku ever learn to like Roy?**

**Yami: Will the author stop talking?**

**Edsgrl16: *sticks tongue out* Meanie. And I finally found my problem with lemons! I can't just sit down and write them in one sitting. I take a LOT of breaks and it takes several hours sometimes to write one.**

**Yami: We wrote this one while watching Valkyrie, Quantum of Solace, AND Step Up. The Nazi part was because we were watching Valkyrie. Couldn't help it.**

**Edsgrl16: Please review! We gave you a chapter!**

**Yami: And a lemon as a bonus. *smirk***

**Edsgrl16: 'Till next time! *peace sign***


	26. Day Twenty Four

**Edsgrl16: This chapter is dedicated to Aniki the Crim. Because she made us feel special and gave us one of our favorite reviews.**

**Keybladebearer3: And I, formally known as her yami, also show my gratitude for making her feel special.**

**Edsgrl16: Dude. Too many big words.**

**Keybladebearer3: Don't be hatin' on your new boyfriend.**

**Edsgrl16: Whatever.**

**Keybladebearer3: This portion of The Bet is brought to you by the band, Avenged Sevenfold. Because they are awesome and we can't stop listening to "Nightmare".**

**Edsgrl16: Enjoy!**

*****START*****

Edward groaned softly when he saw light behind his closed eyes, turning over in sleep. He winced when pain shot down his lower back as he turned over, finally accepting his fate that he wouldn't get back to sleep again.

"Stupid horny bastards," he cursed, trying to move off the bed without causing himself any more pain. "Wish I never met them." Not that he meant it, of course.

"Yes, but we stupid horny bastards are a rare breed. You don't find many of us around anymore."

Edward looked back over his shoulder, seeing Roy leaning against the doorway, already dressed in his uniform. "Funny," he muttered, forcing himself to stand up. "It seems that wherever I look there's another one trying to get in my pants. Rare breed, you say?"

"Then tell me, Edward," Roy practically purred, walking over and bringing the boy into his arms, "have you ever met a man like me?"

"That wants in my pants 24/7?" Edward thought about it for a second. "Yeah. I can name at least 20."

"Who—no, wait, never mind, I don't want to know." Roy relinquished his grip on the blonde, giving him a small pat on the ass in the direction of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward yelled at him, blushing hard as he moved a hand to his lower back.

"Get dressed," Roy ordered, pointing at the kitchen. "Your clothes are on the counter. You'll be going to work with me today."

"But what about Ri—"

"The dog is fine," Roy interrupted. "Havoc is picking him up today and dropping him off at my office. Go change."

Edward muttered curses under his breath as he walked into the kitchen, stopping short at what he saw sitting on the counter. Sitting in the middle of the counter was the same hot pink bag that Havoc had knocked over the previous night. The same hot pink bag that Roy had found when he went to bed the previous night. The same hot pink bag that Edward had brought home a few days ago, assuring himself that no one would ever find.

_Shit!_ he cursed silently, freezing in his spot. _I. Am. So. __FUCKED!_

"Edward!" Roy called from the living room. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing whatsoever," the blonde forced out through gritted teeth. _Yep. I'm fucked. So very fucked._

He forced himself to move forward, grabbing the bag and pulling out the single outfit in it. _Shit! Where's the rest of the stuff I had in here?_ It was then Edward realized that not only was he fucked, Roy now had everything he needed to tease him for the rest of his life and beyond then.

A few minutes later, he walked out of the kitchen fully dressed and blushing like mad. "A perfect fit," Roy mused, looking the blonde up and down with a grin.

**(a/n: the outfit soon to be described may cause Roy to get a nosebleed. As well as my boyfriend when he realizes I ****have**** this outfit and it still fits)**

Edward was currently in a pair of lace-up thigh-high black leather boots with a slight heel on them, a black miniskirt that barely covered anything, and a tight (and we're talking second skin tight) black tanktop. His hair hung down loose over his shoulders.

"Do I have to go out wearing this?" Edward asked softly, trying his best to make the skirt a longer than it actually was.

"Well, you bought it to be around me," Roy teased, gently pushing the blonde toward the door. "And I'll be at work most of today. You'll be around me today. So, to answer your question, yes."

"Bastard," Edward muttered, earning himself a light slap on the ass. Again.

"Keep talking like that and your state alchemist title is as good as mine," Roy threatened. Not that he'd ever go through with it, but Edward didn't need to know that.

Edward kept his mouth shut, not saying a word as they took a car to Central Command, squirming slightly in his seat because of his sore lower back. He ignored all the stares and whispers as he followed Roy into the building, keeping his hands clenched into fists as his side as they walked into his office and closed the door.

"Come here," Roy ordered, sitting back in his chair when he noticed Edward standing by the door with no intention of moving. He raised an eyebrow in slight amusement when the blonde made no move to take a step. "Come here, pet."

Edward took a deep breath, walking over to stand beside the desk, his arms crossed. "Yes?" he forced out. Roy raised an eyebrow again, an amused smirk on his face. Edward took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yes, master?" he asked again.

Roy grinned, pulling the boy into his lap. "That's better," he whispered, pulling him into a deep kiss. Edward moaned lightly, letting the tongue that he learned to love map out his mouth for what seemed like the millionth time since their bet started. Roy smirked into the kiss, Edward moving slightly to straddle his lap. Moving to attach his lips to the blonde's neck, Roy snaked his hand down the boy's back, smirking again when he felt the pathetic piece of cloth that had passed for underwear for this outfit.

"Roy…" Edward groaned as the older man sucked on his skin, making a mark like the others on his chest and stomach. He gasped when he felt a single finger penetrate him. _When did he move his han—!_ His train of thought stopped short when another finger joined the first, both pressing sharply into the little bundle of nerves that made stars dance across his vision. "Again…" he breathed, leaning his head on Roy's shoulder in front of him, breathing heavily.

Roy grinned, moving a third finger to join the first two, pumping all three into the blonde and pressing teasingly into his prostate every time. "Still stretched from yesterday, Fullmetal," he purred, removing his fingers with a short whine from the alchemist on his lap.

Edward shivered slightly at the tone of voice used for his state title, a small part of him listening to the sound of a zipper being opened. "I-Is this wh-why you wanted m-me to w-wear this?" he stuttered, shivering again when he felt something bigger than a finger pressing at his entrance.

Roy grinned, moving to press another kiss to Edward's lips. "Easier access," he whispered huskily, thrusting all the way in.

Edward gasped, back arching as he was filled again. "M-Master," he groaned, leaning his head back down on Roy's shoulder.

"Better be quiet, pet," Roy purred, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting hard back in. "This room isn't soundproof." _Not one of my better ideas,_ he thought to himself. _I'll get someone on that._

Edward gasped, biting down on his lower lip to keep from moaning when his prostate was hit dead-on. Roy grinned at his efforts, striking up a rhythm that wasn't too fast, but enough to have Edward swallowing moans with every thrust. _Let's turn it up a little and see how he can handle it,_ he thought, reaching between them and wrapping a hand around Edward's erection, slowly stroking it.

The blonde gasped as he was stroked, another hit to his prostate making him moan quietly, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Would you…like to…help?" Roy grunted, smirking slightly when Edward shot him the best glare he could in his position. The blonde moved his legs up slightly, resting the heels of his boots on the edges of Roy's chair. Edward moaned again as the new position allowed Roy to drive deeper, harder, and faster into him.

Edward bit down on Roy's shoulder when one final stroke and hit to his prostate sent him over the edge, releasing his see all over Roy's hand. Roy groaned when Edward's inner walls clamped down on his cock, forcing his release out of him. He gave a small grin, pulling out and using a few tissues to clean themselves up.

"Edward, I love you," Roy said softly, kissing the blonde once more as he lay him down on the couch next to his desk against the wall.

Edward mumbled something, starting to fall asleep. Roy smiled, dragging a blanket over his almost-asleep lover. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, moving back to his desk. His smile grew slightly when he heard the almost inaudible whispered words from the couch.

"I…love you…too…"

*****END*****

**Edsgrl16: That's two sex scenes in the last 2 or so weeks. Man, you guys owe us big time.**

**Keybladebearer3: Says the person who wrote this while watching Power Rangers S.P.D.**

**Edsgrl16: *blush* Shut up! Matt Austin is hot as Bridge Carson! Seriously. Look him up. He's the reason I fell in love with Power Rangers.**

**Keybladebearer3: While she has a tiny fangirl attack, I'm here to say thank you, review, and goodnight one and all.**


	27. Day Twenty Five part 1

**Edsgl16: Welcome to another fabulous episode of "The Bet".**

**Keybladebearer3: And who knows? There could be another sex scene ****very**** soon. *smirk***

**Edsgrl16: Depends on how tired we are, how much time we have, and how inspired we are.**

**Keybladebearer3: This chapter is sponsored by Bullet For My Valentine because they are amazing and "Your Betrayal" is one of the best songs I've heard in a while.**

**Edsgrl16: The idea in this chapter is thanks to uzimaki-arissa. Please thank her. : ) *gives giant plate of cookies***

**.**********.**

When Edward woke up again, he was tucked beneath the sheets of Roy's bed, sun peeking through the curtains across the room from him. He groaned softly, rolling over and seeing a small piece of paper on the empty pillow next to him.

_When you finally wake up from your never-ending sleep, my little sleeping beauty, come on downstairs. I'll be waiting. I love you. –Roy_

Edward gave a small smile as he slowly rolled out of bed, just then noticing that he was in a pair of gray sweats. _How long was I asleep? _he thought, running a hand through his hair as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Finally awake?"

The blonde yawned, looking over at the living room to see Roy sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, a smirk on his face. "Shut up," he muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

Roy looked at his watch; Edward noticed he was in his military uniform again. "I'd say about 5 hours," he mused, looking back up at the teen.

"Wait." Edward thought about that for a second, crossing his arms. "If I fell asleep not long after we got to your office this morning, then…"

"I snuck us out," Roy smirked, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"But what about Riza?" Edward asked. He was a little concerned that Roy sneaking out of work might upset his gun-slinging lieutenant.

Roy smirked again, pushing himself up and using two fingers to lift the blonde's chin. "Really, Edward," he purred, leaning closer until their lips were just centimeters apart. "We just had fantastic sex just hours ago and all you can think about is Riza?" A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Unless you're cheating on me with her?"

"No!" Edward quickly defended, his face growing red. "I-I mean…"

Roy silenced him with a quick kiss, pulling away with a small grin. "I know what you meant, Ed," he teased, one hand plucking lightly at the waistband of the blonde's sweats. "Don't worry. She won't know."

Edward bit his lower lip, but didn't think about it again as a pair of lips attached themselves to his throat. He moaned softly, a hand delving into his pants and wrapping around his hardening cock.

"How about another round?" Roy's voice whispered huskily in his ear, running the hand that wasn't down the boy's pants over his chest to tease.

Edward moaned again, louder this time, and his eyes closed when the hand stroking him quickened. Roy smirked, pressing a kiss to the back of the blonde's neck. "That's a yes," he purred.

"Roy," Edward moaned, leaning his head back against the older's clothed chest.

"It seems you have too many clothes, my little alchemist," Roy purred, tugging on the strings of the sweats and letting the fabric drop to the ground around Edward's ankles.

Edward gave a small growl at being called 'little', but that thought was thrown from his mind when the stroking got faster and faster. Roy grinned. He knew the blonde wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

Roy stopped his ministrations, with a small whine of protest from the blonde, and moved so that Edward was lying on his back on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. "Don't touch yourself, Edward," Roy ordered, tapping him lightly on the nose before rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the hot pink bag still sitting on the counter.

"Mmm…Roy…" Edward moaned when Roy's hand brushed against his erection before slowly moving up his body to rest where his arms lay over his head. The blonde leaned his head back when he heard a locking noise and saw his wrists locked together in a pair of handcuffs, another pair locking his wrists to one of the legs of the coffee table.

Roy smirked when Edward curiously looked up at him through lust-filled eyes. "Can't have you escaping on me," he teased, running a light hand down the boy's side and invoking a shiver out of him.

"W-What makes you t-think I'd e-escape?" Edward stuttered, gasping lightly at the end of his sentence as Roy's fingers danced along his inner thighs.

Roy smirked again. "Well, you have in previous times," he grinned, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the couch beside him. "Now what else is in this bag of yours?"

Edward's eyes widened slightly, his mind supplying him with the memory of everything he had bought. "Hmm," he groaned when Roy slid a cock ring down to the base of his erection, the stark black and silver colors standing out against his tan skin and blonde hairs.

"No cumming until I say," Roy ordered, running a finger up the length of the blonde's erection, bringing out a low moan in response.

"Not fair," Edward breathed, struggling against the handcuffs slightly.

"Fair enough, my pet," Roy said, still grinning as he reached into the bag again and withdrawing something that Edward couldn't see. _Are you still stretched out from this morning?_ he thought, using a small bottle of lube he'd gotten from the bag to cover the object before thrusting it cleaning into the body beneath him.

Edward gasped when something entered him. Something he immediately recognized to be the pink vibrator he'd bought. "Mmm…ahh…" he moaned as the vibrator was thrust in and out of him a few times before coming to rest against his prostate. "Aah!"

Roy grinned, his finger on the switch. "Found it," he whispered before flipping it on.

Edward moaned loudly as the vibrations stimulated him, the head of the vibrator pressed into his prostate. He silently cursed the ring around his painful erection keeping him from reaching his release when he needed it. "F-Fuck you, Roy," he got out between moans.

Roy grinned. "Ah, but doesn't it seem more fun the other way around?" he teased.

Edward only moaned his response as Roy stood up, admiring his prize below him, all tied up and ready to be fucked.

"ROY MUSTANG! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Fuck, Riza!" Roy cursed, rushing over to the front door where he could hear a gun being cocked from outside. He threw open the door as quickly as he could to come face-to-face with his very pissed off lieutenant, a cocked and loaded gun in her hand. "Lieutenant," he said in his 'I'm-Your-Superior' voice.

"Colonel, get back to your office unless you want a bullet in your head," Riza threatened, giving him her best death glare.

Roy swallowed. He knew she'd do it and enjoy doing it, too. "I'll be right back," he promised, holding his hands up in surrender. "Just let me get my jacket."

Riza seemed to accept that, so she lowered her gun, watching as Roy walked back into the house. "Edward, I'm sorry," he apologized, leaning down with a handkerchief and tying it around the blonde's face, effectively gagging him. "I have to go back to Central."

"Basmrph!" Edward moaned out around the gag, jerking slightly as Roy pressed the vibrator deeper inside him.

"Now be a good boy and stay until I get back," Roy said, standing up again. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He grabbed his jacket and walked back with Riza and out of the house, leaving a gagged, tied up, and horny alchemist on the floor of his living room, cursing his every existence.

**.**********.**

**Edsgrl16: I think it's a little short, but that's okay.**

**Keybladebearer3: Because there will be a part 2 for this day. **

**Edsgrl16: Because I think that people would be really pissed if we stopped right here and left poor little Edward all tied up and horny.**

**Keybladebearer3: And we're bringing back something that will make people hate us, but we'll make it better in the same chapter. We promise.**

**Edsgrl16: 'Till next time! *peace sign***

**Keybladebearer3: And now we leave you to watch more Moonlight (she got it for Christmas). **

**Edsgrl16: Later! ^^**


	28. Author's Note

**I'm sorry this really isn't a chapter, but I'm in the middle of writing the next one and I wanted to set some things straight right now.**

**As of 2 months ago, Alec (Keybladebearer3 and my Yami) has dropped all contact with me for some unknown reason and because I can no longer find him, he is no longer my helper for this.**

**So, I'm having my other friends, Matt and Adam, help me out with this. But because we're more into WWE then any anime right now, the chapters ****will**** be out, but with time inbetween them. **

**Please try to bear with us for the moment while we try to sort out my sorry shit of a life. Thank you.**


	29. Day Twenty Five part 2

**Me: Well, I hope ya'll are happy. We've been working non-stop for the past several weeks doing jobs that include a hella lot of manual labor (we shed a hella lot of blood) and the one day we have off, we're writing this. You better love us for this one.**

**Matt: I had to threaten to burn all her WWE stuff in order to get her to actually sit and write.**

**Me: Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault I can't live without my Hardy Boyz.**

**Adam: Actually it is.**

**Me: Whatev. Please enjoy what comes out of our minds at about midnight.**

**Matt: Oh, and congratulations to I Am Miranda Of The Tempest for being the only reviewer whose review confuses us to the point that we don't know if it's praise or criticism. And still don't know, for that matter.**

**Me: And in case you can't tell, we're being sarcastic about the congratulations. (though we really can't tell if it's praise or criticism) And we were looking through some old reviews and laughing our ass off at one certain one. The very first chapter, 10****th**** one or so from the top. :) **

**And I quote (*growl* damn you, Michael Cole): "**_**What the hell is wrong with you? You copied this pretty much word for word from MissGlycerine, and you made it TERRIBLE on top of that, somehow! You would have been better copy and pasting it, your story sounds like a 5th grader writing spark notes**_**."**

**~.**.~**

_Thanks to both __**Denpiru-Yaoi-Baby, Feli-Chan and Meep, **__and __**Anankha Clemens **__for inspiring us to write._

_This chapter is sponsored by the song __**"Porn Star Dancing" **__by __**My Darkest Days.**_

**~.**.~**

Roy tapped his pen impatiently against his desk as he glanced at the door. Riza was standing in the open doorway looking through the paperwork he'd just completed, her gun back in its holster. He couldn't help it as his mind wandered back to what he'd left behind at his house, shifting in his seat and glad his desk was covering his lower half. "Can I go yet?" he asked.

Riza looked over the final sheet and moved out of the doorway. Roy was about to stand back up when the blonde came back in with a pile of papers in her hands reaching up to her neck. "Finish these and you can leave," she said, hiding a smirk as she turned and walked out the door.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Roy muttered, picking up his pen again. He groaned as he started to sign the papers. "Edward's gonna fucking kill me."

**~.**.~**

Edward moaned and thrust his hips up slightly, desperate for any friction he could find. Because of the cock ring, he couldn't cum and he was getting so hard it was turning painful. And because of the vibrator vibrating against his prostate, constant jolts of pleasure coursed through his body.

"Fullmetal."

"Roy, you bastard!" Edward yelled with a small moan. "Get the fuck over here before I fucking kill you!"

Roy walked into the living room with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms as he looked down at the bound alchemist. "You look comfortable," he mused.

The blonde glared at him. "Get this fucking cock ring off so I can cum!" he yelled in frustration.

"Ah ah ah," Roy scolded, leaning down. "What's the magic word, Ed?"

"Please please please please please!" the blonde begged. He tossed his head back with his eyes screwed shut, back arching off the ground.

"That's the first time I've heard the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist beg."

Edward almost froze when Roy's voice got a bit higher. He sighed when the vibrator was pulled out of his ass and the cock ring was removed. He thrust his hips up when a hand wrapped around his painful cock, a few strokes bring him to climax. A seemingly endless stream of white liquid covered the hand, the blonde's body going limp against his handcuffs when it was finished. "Envy," he breathed, identifying the voice that had spoken before.

The long-haired homunculus grinned. "Aren't you glad to see me, Edward?" Envy asked, tongue snaking out to lick at the cum covering his hand. "You taste good." He grinned down at the panting alchemist. "Now it's my turn."

**~.**.~**

Roy threw down his pen when he finished with the last paper, running a hand through his hair. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he yelled. The blonde immediately walked into his office. "I'm done. Can I go now?"

Riza looked over his paperwork, flipping through it quickly. "You may go," she said finally. Roy couldn't have been happier. He raced out of Central Command and drove as quickly as he could back home.

He started to unlock the door but stopped. He frowned. Through the door, he could hear soft whimpers and groans. _Edward?_ he thought in confusion. He wouldn't cheat on him…would he? But then again…

Roy swung the door open, freezing at what he saw. Edward was on his knees with his hands still handcuffed to the coffee table and duct tape over his mouth, Envy behind him and thrusting into him at a rough pace. The homunculus slowed what he was doing when he heard someone, looking behind him with a grin. "Hello, Colonel," he purred. "Would you like to join us?"

The raven held up his hand as a threat, his hands already in his gloves ready for flames. "Get away from him," he growled. He wouldn't let Edward go through this again, not after what happened with Tyler. He should've never left him alone.

"Or you'll do what?" Envy dared. He pulled out of the young blonde, pushing him to the ground as he stood up. "You'll burn me with your little alchemy tricks?"

Roy's gaze hardened and he snapped. Literally. He snapped his fingers and Envy burst into flames, laughing all the while. "You're such an angry person, Colonel Mustang," the homunculus laughed. "I like that in a person." He disappeared before Roy could snap again.

Roy immediately dropped beside Edward, using alchemy to safely melt the handcuffs around his wrists. He brought the blonde into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly, kissing the top of his head as he pulled the duct tape off his mouth. "I should have never left you."

Edward gave a small smile. "S'not your fault," he said. "Maybe that bastard Envy learned his lesson now."

Roy smiled back. "Never mess with my alchemist," he said. A light went on in his mind. "Which reminds me, I think I still owe you something." He claimed Edward's mouth before he could ask, a hand moving down and wrapping around the blonde's cock. Edward moaned into the kiss.

"Roy…" the blonde moaned. "Please…"

"How could I resist an offer like that?" Roy teased. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his own hard cock, pressing into the blonde.

"Fuck, Roy!" Edward yelled, his back arching against the older as his prostate was stabbed over and over. "Harder!"

Roy just grinned. He thrust as hard and as fast as he could into the young alchemist. They reached their climax together; Edward releasing for the second time all over the carpet and Roy into his ass.

Roy pulled out of him and pulled a blanket off the couch over them on the floor. "You are never leaving my sight again," he teased, kissing the back of Edward's head.

The blonde just grinned. "Good luck with that," he said. He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and Havoc brought Ritsku back earlier today."

Roy groaned. Edward whistled softly and soon, the little golden lab trotting up to his face. The puppy started licking the blonde's face until he pushed him away slightly, turning to curl up beside them.

"That dog will be the death of me," Roy muttered, pulling a pillow under his head. Edward just grinned.

**~.**.~**

**Me: Short, I know, but hey, it was the second part of a day and I got it out! Yes! *waves arms in air and celebrates wildly***

**Matt: Now if you'll excuse us, we have some things to do.**

**Adam: Matches to be made.**

**Me: And titles to be retained.**

**Adam: You mean won.**

**Me: *laughs* Dude. Stop dreaming. I'm the champion and you'll never beat me. 'Cause I'm the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be.**

**Matt: Sure thing, Ms. Hart.**

**Me: *blushes* S-Shut up!**

**Matt and Adam: *laughs***


	30. Day Twenty Six

**Me: *looks at date* Wow. We haven't updated in a while.**

**Adam: Sorry 'bout that.**

**Matt: But a lot of stuff has happened lately.**

**Me: Wrestlemania has come and gone…Triple H tapped out to the Undertaker (19-0)**

**Adam: Edge retired…sadness…:(**

**Matt: Extreme Rules has come and gone…John Cena beat the Miz for the WWE Championship…**

**Me: Next up, Over the Limit! And I'm going so it's gonna be AWESOME!**

**Adam: You suck.**

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

_.*._

_This chapter is brought to you by your friends at D-Generation X who would like to remind you that if you're not down with that, we've only got two words for ya!_

_Suck it!_

**~.**.~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be—_

Edward slapped his hand down on the alarm, shutting it off in mid-beep. He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. Roy mumbled something in his sleep, rolling onto his back. "Roy," the blonde muttered, shaking his superior's shoulders. "Roy, wake up."

"No, mommy," Roy mumbled in his sleep. "I don't wanna wear the pink bow."

Ed stopped for a second. "Gonna have to videotape later," he muttered. He crawled across the bed and straddled Roy's hips, resting his hands on his chest. "Roy, wake up. I'm so horny…"

Roy's eyes shot open and his hands flew up to the younger's hips. "You're…hopeless," Fullmetal groaned.

"Well, you're not helping by being so goddamn sexy," Roy said. He thrust his morning wood up into the blushing alchemist above him. "So, you gonna do something about this?"

Edward smirked. "Nope." He moved off the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with his foot. "Sex can wait, masturbate!"

Roy groaned, falling back on the bed.

**~.**.~**

"Ritsku, here boy."

The golden lab trotted up to Edward, barking happily. The blonde smiled and set a bowl of food on the ground for him, turning and handing Roy a plate of his own. "At some point you're going to have to go back to work, Fullmetal," the raven said.

"Yeah, but not for 3 days not counting today," Edward argued with a slight shrug. "Need me to do anything today?"

"Clean, cook, shop, and…that's about it."

"You suck."

"Very mature."

**~.**.~**

Edward took a deep breath. Ritsku was at his side as he faced the house in the front yard. "Why do I put up with him and his orders again?" he asked. The lab barked sharply. "Oh yeah. That's why." He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms above his head. "Let's get started."

About 3 hours later, Edward was up on the roof cleaning the gutters in brown hiking boots to keep his balance on the slates, a white tanktop, and some blue shorts. Ritsku was lying asleep in the shade of a tree while he worked. Ritsku's ears pricked up when he heard someone get closer, growling softly as the stranger got closer. Edward finally noticed the growling and stood up straight, his free hair blowing around his face. His eyes widened slightly and his heart beat faster in his chest.

"Edward Elric, I presume? The famous Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward didn't answer, staring down at the man on the ground. He had short strawberry blonde hair and was dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a black button-down shirt, a red tie tied loosely around his neck. "Tyler…" he whispered softly.

"I believe you know my brother, Tyler," the man called up. It was like he'd read Edward's mind. "Care to come down and talk to me?"

Edward cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice calm and level. "I think I'll stay up here," he replied. "What do you want?"

"Name's Terence," the man said with a grin. "I'd like to speak with you about my little problem with your Flame Alchemist."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

Terence spun around, immediately taking a step back. Roy grinned, pulling his gloves on. "Listen, man, I don't want any trouble," Terence tried to explain, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well, too late for that." Roy snapped once and the strawberry blonde fell to the ground unconscious. The raven looked up at the blood still standing on the roof, grinning. "Care to join me, Fullmetal?"

"You sure he's unconscious?" Edward asked.

Roy laughed. "Don't tell me the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist is afraid?" he teased.

"I'm not afraid!" Edward yelled at him. He took one final look at the strawberry blonde and shimmied down the drain pipe; the ladder had fallen at least an hour ago. He walked over and gave the older alchemist a kiss, looking down at the other. "What are you gonna do with him?"

Roy thought about it for a second, his eye getting an evil glint when he figured it out. "We're gonna give our little friend here a show." He whispered something in Edward's ear.

The blonde blushed madly. "B-But—"

"Ah ah ah, that's an order."

Edward bit his lower lip, bowing his head in defeat. He knew he was beat and who knows? Maybe he'll enjoy it.

**~.**.~**

Terence shook his head slightly when he came back into consciousness. He tried to move his arms but found them handcuffed behind him and further cuffed to the leg of a table.

"Comfortable?"

Terence looked up at Roy, Edward standing right behind him as he looked through a bunch of sundae toppings. "Fuck you!" the strawberry blonde yelled. "I was only expecting the twerp, not you!"

"Come for revenge for what I did to your brother?" Roy smirked.

"And to fuck your little twink," Terence dared. "Tyler said he was tight as a virgin and so hot inside. I wanted a turn with him."

Roy just laughed. "Well, I think it's only fair that I give you a little show of what you can't have before I burn your eyes out," he said. "Edward."

The young alchemist looked up from where he was playing with a can of whipped cream, licking his fingers clean of the dessert. "Let's go," Roy ordered.

"Do I _have_ to do this?" Edward whined.

Roy just smiled. "It's an order, my dear alchemist," he purred. He lifted the blonde's chin with two fingers. "Let's go."

Edward reached up with hesitant hands and undid Roy's pants, pulling them down to reveal Roy's half-hard cock. He took it in his hands and stroked it till it was hard, licking his lips nervously. Sure, he'd done this before, but never with an audience. He picked up the can of whipped cream.

A few minutes later, Roy's cock looked like a sundae. Whipped cream covered the entirety of it, chocolate syrup drizzled along the shaft, sprinkles dotting it with rainbow colors. All Terence could do was stare as Edward licked his lips again and leaned closer.

Roy moaned when Edward lapped at the base of his cock, getting the whipped cream that had started to run. He twisted his fingers in the blonde hair as the younger traced patterns through the whipped cream up and down his erection. Edward got a little braver with his 'captive' audience and sucked on the head, moaning appreciatively at the taste of chocolate mixed with a bit of precum.

Edward took as much of Roy as he could in his mouth, sucking feverishly. Roy moaned louder when he got faster, twisting his hair almost painfully in his hands. Roy came with a low groan of Edward's name. The young alchemist swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips when he pulled away.

Roy breathed heavily as he looked down at Terence, a tent already formed in his jeans. "Tell your brother I said hello," he said with an evil smirk.

**~.**.~**

**Me: Wow, I got done with this in one day.**

**Adam and Matt: That's a new record!**

**Matt: Usually, it takes her at least a week or so to make one chapter. Kinda sad.**

**Me: Shut up or no cookies for you!**

**Adam: What about me?**

**Me: Of course** you** can get cookies, Addy. You went through a 20-minute Iron Man match with me. You didn't win, but you still went through with it.**

**Adam: I almost pinned you if you didn't hit me with a Sweet Chin Music.**

**Me: 'Cause that's how I roll. *smile***

**Matt: And we're talking about real wrestling, not video games, so beat that.**

**Me, Adam, and Matt: WCWO will live forever!XD**


End file.
